Does she love me or Does she not?
by girl-lover09
Summary: Spencer's parents make her and her brothers move from Rhode Island to Florida. She wasn't happy about the move til she meets Ashley Davies. Will Spencer finally find the girl she has been looking for or will she just find an amazing best friend? R
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic that I have written... I have had this story in my head for while now and thought I would try it out. Please tell me if you would like me to continue or not, tell me what you think. Thanks. Hope you enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 1

I was sitting at the beach on a bench enjoying the view and wondering why my parents had to uproot me and my two brothers and move us in the middle of the school year. I'm from this little town in Rhode Island, Providence. I grew up there and so did my brothers. That was our home until last week. We moved to Orlando, Florida 3 days ago and I hate it already. None of my friends are here and I have no idea where I am going. I haven't even started school yet to try and make some friends. We start school on Monday, which is in 2 days. I'm nervous and scared. I came from a small town where everyone knew everyone, here it's so big your lucky to no half the people in school. That might be a good thing though. See back home nobody knew the real me because I was hiding. I was afraid of what might happen to me if they knew what I really was. My mom is very catholic and very religious. She would never accept me for who I really am. If one person in Rhode Island knew about me then the whole state would have known. Wait, let me back up just a little bit. My name is Spencer Carlin, I'm 17, a junior in high school, play basketball and softball, and I am Gay! The only person that knows is my brother Clay. Clay is 18, a senior in high school and the bookworm in the family. He has been accepted to Harvard in the early acceptance program. My other brother Glen is also 18 and a senior in high school but does nothing and is barely going to graduate, if he graduates at all. My mom is a lawyer, although I have no idea what she does exactly because she is never home. In a weeks time I see her for maybe 10 mins, but that's more then my dad sees her. I think their marriage is falling apart and I don't know if I'm upset or happy about it. I think my dad needs someone that will appreciate him and love him no matter what. My mom doesn't appreciate him at all. I actually have my suspicions on her cheating on my dad but I won't tell him that. If I ever get proof then I will but until then I won't say anything. So back to my story about her, the one that changed my life forever...

Back to what I was saying, I was sitting at the beach on a bench wondering why my mom would do this to us when she ran past me. When I lived in Rhode Island I knew I was gay but no girl ever caught my attention the way this girl did. She was brunnette and very tan. She had an amazing body and you could tell she worked out a lot. She looked like she was about my age but not totally sure. She kept running and I watched her until I couldn't see her no more. I sat at that bench for another 15 mins thinking about her and wondering if I would ever see her again. Just as I was going to stand up to go home someone ran into me. Silently cursing myself I stood up. Knowing that there were a lot of people running around here I should have looked before I got up. Before I looked to see who I had run into I heard the most amazing, husky voice ask me if I was ok and then start apologizing. I immediately told her it was not her fault I should have looked before standing up and then that's when I saw those brown eyes for the first time. Her brown eyes were piercing into my blue eyes. This was the girl that just ran past me and the girl I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of.

"My name is Ashley" she said sticking her hand out to shake mine. She had the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen in my life.

"I'm Spencer, I'm so sorry for knocking you down while you were running" I felt bad but all she did was smile even bigger.

"I actually don't mind being knocked down by someone as beautiful as you" wow I think my whole face just turned red, wait, was she flirting with me? I don't know what to do. I have never been even talked to a girl before.

"Um... Thanks..." I couldn't figure out what to say...

"I was actually just finishing up my run and then was going to grab some lunch, would you like to join me?"

Well I didn't have anything else to do so why not.

"Sure I would love to but I'm new here and don't know where anything is or where I'm going for that matter" I told her honestly.

"Well then I will be your personal tour guide and show you everything about Orlando. Do you just want to ride with me or follow me?"

"Actually I left my car at home, I took the bus because I didn't know where I was going but didn't want to sit at home anymore." I said looking down a little embarrassed.

"No problem, my car is just over there you can ride with me. We'll get some food and I can show you around and then take you home, sound cool?"

"Yea that sounds great actually!" I said smiling. I think I just made my first friend here in this town!

Ashley took me to this restaurant, Hard Rock Cafe. I had never even heard of that place but apparently it's pretty big in certain parts of the country. It was extremely busy but for some reason Ashley was able to get us right in and we didn't have to wait. We had a very nice lunch. She actually took the time to find out about me. None of my other friends ever did that. I mean my best friend back home probably doesn't even know my favorite color, my favorite food, or anything. Ashley has only known me a few hours and could probably tell you most of my favorite things. I found out that she wasn't born in Orlando but she has lived here since she was 2 when her parents got a divorce. She is originally from L.A. She lives here with her dad and hasn't heard from her mom since she was 2 when they got a divorce. Her dad was in a big time rock n roll band but when he divorced her mom for cheating on him, he gave everything up and moved to Florida so Ashley could hopefully have somewhat of a normal life. Ashley is aslo 17 and a junior in high school. She is an only child though so her daddy spoils her. Her dad owns 5 music shops in the state of Florida and even though he isn't with the band anymore he is still very well known for his time with them so he is doing extremely well on the money side. Which would explain why she is driving a 2011 porche.

After we got done lunch, Ashley stuck to her word and showed me around Orlando. She showed me where stores were, movie theaters, local hangouts, tourist attractions, and she even took the liberty to show me where my new high school was. Oh and guess what? We will be going to the same high school! That alone made my day. I'm going to know at least one other person in the school besides my brothers. It was getting close to dinner time and I promised my dad that I would be home for dinner so I had to leave Ashley. She still insisted on taking me home even though I didn't want to take up anymore of her time although I think she was just as sad to see me go as I was to leave her. I finally gave in and told her my address. She just looked at me and laughed when I told her the road I lived on. But she never explained her little outburst. Once we got on my street, I showed her where my hosue was but she kept on driving.

"Is this the part where you kidnap me and kill or something?" I asked her being completely serious because she did just pass my house, I'm starting to get a little worried.

"No I promise I'm not going to kill you. Just trust me a little bit. You will see where we are going in just a few seconds." Before I had a chance to reply we were pulling up into a drive way. When I looked up and saw what house we were pulling up to, it was the mansion at the end of the street that I had been admiring since I got here. I have been wondering who lived here and apparently Ashley knew who they were.

"Why are we here?"

"Well, this is where I live!" she said while looking at me smirking.

"So you mean to tell me that you live in this mansion?" you better believe that by this point my jaw is on the ground. I can't believe this girl lives in a house this big. But I guess I should believe it I mean her dad does have a lot of money. But why a big house for just 2 people? I mean this place has to have at least 5 bedrooms. Now she is looking at me like I'm the weird one here.

"Why are you looking at me so funny?"

"Because you're cute when your shocked." ok insert blush and embarrassment now.

"I am not. I just can't believe you live here, specially since I live right over there."

"Exactly which means we can hang out and if you want I can even give you a ride to school that way you don't look like a complete newbie when you get there Monday."

"I would love to but my parents are probably gonna make me ride with my brothers on the first day" I say a little disappointed. To say Glen's driving scares me would be an understatement. There were countless times in Rhode Island where I would kiss the ground as soon as I got out of his car, no joke. Clay refuses to ride in the front seat, says he doesn't want to see what's coming at him.

"Well then I guess we will just have to wait to see each other at school." she said with a glint of hope behind her smile.

"Of course. Maybe we will even have a couple classes together. I'm not going to like not knowing people in my classes."

"We will probably have at least one class together. But I should warn you now that I am not a morning person and very rarely ever go to homeroom or first period." she says laughing.

"How do you pass then?"

"Well when the teachers are old enough to be your parents and your grand parents they tend to love my dad even though is no longer in the band and yes I use that to my advantage."

"Wow! That's actually kind of cool. You kind of have the teacher wrapped around your finger."

"Yea it has its advantages. There really aren't any disadvantages that I have found yet."

"That's actually really cool. I bet..." and I was cut off by my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Oh no it's my dad... Hey dad"

"Hey honey where you at? Dinner will be done in about 5 to 10 minutes."

"I will be home in less then 5 minutes. I am actually at a friends house down the road."

"I'm so glad you made a friend today. I was getting worried about my little girl always being down."

"It's ok and yea she is really nice. She even took me out on the town and showed everything there is to Orlando."

"Wow that's great. Did you want to invite her over to dinner? It will just be you, Clay and me?"

"Um... I'll ask her but she probably already has plans... My dad wants to know if you would like to come over for dinner?" she looked at me like I had 2 heads. I was starting to think that maybe I had done something or said something wrong.

"No I don't want to intrude on your family dinner." she said looking down at the ground.

"I promise you wouldn't be intruding. It's only going to be me, my dad and my brother Clay."

"Well... if you want me there then I will join" she said looking at me and smiling. I muted my phone so my dad couldn't hear the conversation since he doesn't know about me liking girls yet.

"Well honestly I'm not ready to say bye to you yet so yes I would love for you to join us for dinner." I said smiling, letting her know that I am being serious.

"Good because I'm not ready to say bye to you yet either." she said grabbing my hand.

I looked down at her hand holding mine and realized that her hand fit perfectly into mine. I looked into her eyes and all I could do was smile. Then I heard my dad clearing his throat and remembered that he was on the phone.

"She said yes, we will be there shortly."

"Ok sweetie see you soon. I love you Spencer."

"I love you too dad, see you soon." Ashley never broke her contact with me as I got off the phone with my father and after putting my phone back in my pocket, I realized she never let go of my hand either.

"So shall we head to your house?"

"Yea let's go"

For the first time since I got here, I have a real smile on my face. I think me and Ashley are going to be great friends, maybe more. Only time will tell...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for all the feedback. So glad people want me to continue. Hope you enjoy! R&R

Chapter 2

As we walked in to my house I could tell that my dad had been cooking my favorite meal, lemon pepper chicken. I felt Ashley tense up as soon as we walked in the door and I couldn't figure out why.

"You ok?" I think she might be regreting coming over.

"Yea I'm fine I promise. I've just never met anyones parents before and here I am meeting your dad the first day I met you." she says chuckling.

"Well I can promise you my dad is normal and the only thing you would really have to worry about is him making it mandatory that you attend dinner here." I tell her trying to ease up her tension.

"As long as your there I wouldn't have any problem attending dinner here." she said smiling, staring right into my blue eyes like she could see my heart through them.

"I wouldn't mind you coming over anytime. I hope you will come over for more then just dinner. I mean I know my dad is this amazing cook and everything but my company can be pretty amazing too." I said laughing and bumping my hip into hers as we walk further into the house towards the kitchen.

"Actually I would come over for your company and the food would just be a bonus." wow no body has ever made me blush this much and I haven't even known her a full day.

"Spence, honey, is that you?"

"Yea dad it's me and Ashley." I said as I walked into the kitchen. My dad took one look at Ashley and hugged her. To say that Ashley was confused would be an understatement. She didn't know what to do so she decided it would be bad manners if she didn't hug him back.

"Thank you for putting a smile back on my little girls face. I'm her father by the way, you can call me Author."

"Your welcome sir it was my pleasure to be able to spend the day with someone as amazing as her." she said looking over at me and smiling. So it's safe to say that if I wasn't already crushing on this girl, I am now.

"Spencer, if you want to get everything ready dinner will be done in about another minute."

"Sure thing dad, you wana come with me or stay here." she looked at me and then my dad.

"I think I'll stay here and see if your dad has any embarrassing stories to tell me about you."

"Ok that is so not funny. Dad you better not tell her anything." I said giving him a stern look just to make sure he knew I was serious.

"I'll be back in less then 5 minutes." I stated walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"So Ashley how long have you lived here in Orlando?"

"Oh I've been here since I was 2 when my parents got divorced."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you live with your mom or dad?"

"Dad"

"Is your mom out here as well?"

"No sir I honestly have no idea where my mom is and she hasn't been a part of my life since I was 2."

"Wow I'm really sorry to hear that. Just so you know our door is always open if you ever need anything."

"Thank you, that actually means a lot because the only person I do have is my dad and he is often away on business trips and such."

"Your welcome."

"So what you guys talking about?" I feel like I just interrupted an important moment and that kind of scares me.

"Did I just interrupt something?"

"No me and your dad was just talking and don't worry it didn't have anything to do with you I promise." she was looking between me and my dad, I wonder if it really did have something to do with me…

"O-K whatever you say. Dad is dinner done I'm actually kind of hungry?"

"Yes dear it is, why don't you and Ashley help yourself and then I will join you in the dining room" and then he just walked out of the kitchen but I have no idea where he was going exactly.

"So did you and my dad have a nice talk?" I said laughing so she wouldn't think I was mad or anything because I really wasn't.

"Yea he is pretty great. It must be nice to have him as a father. Not that I don't love my father because I really do."

"You know, your cute when you ramble." Ok she has made me blush enough, my turn to make her blush, I hope.

Considering her face is turning red and she won't look at me now, I am guessing that I succeeded in making her blush.

"Is Ashley Davies blushing over there?" I ask trying to get a rise out of her.

"Nope I have no idea what you're talking about." I don't know who she is trying to convince, me or her.

"Uh huh sure, whatever you say" I let it go, for now.

"Are we ready to eat?" my fathers asks walking into the room with the food so that we can eat.

"Yup it's all ready and I'm starving so can we eat now?"

"Yes we can eat as soon as Clay gets down here and someone says grace."

"What's taking Clay so long to get down here? He is usually the first person at the table."

"That's a good question…. Clay dinner is done. Your sister is getting impatient and is ready to eat." my father, the funny one, calls up the stairs to Clay.

"Hey dad sorry I was on the phone."

"Oh with one of your friends back home?"

"Yea I was talking to Nick"

"How is he doing?"

"Good. Says it already sucks without me being there for everything but they will make it through. I was giving him some pointers on how I did things when I was there. Hey! Who is this?" Clay just now realized that there is someone new sitting at the table.

"This is my friend Ashley. We met at the beach today and then she showed me around town and took me to lunch." I said smiling at the memory of today with Ashley.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Clay, the smart one in the family."

"Nice to meet you too"

"Ok who is saying grace?"

"You guys say grace?" Ashley leans over and whispers to me.

"Yea we say grace before every meal to thank the Lord for everything he has given us.

"I'll say grace dad."

"Thank you son."

"Thank you Lord for the food you have blessed us with this evening, for making sure my family made it safe to Orlando, and that Spencer finally seems to have a friend and a real smile on her face. Amen."

"Thanks oh dear brother for that wonderful prayer." I said a little agitated that they are making such a big deal about me making a friend.

"Well Spence even I have to say that it's nice to see you happy and not walking around sulking."

"Thanks guys now Ashley will probably never wanna come back over." I said with a pout just to make sure they aren't being funny anymore.

"Actually I don't mind. It's kinda nice to be around a family that gets along for the most part and actually sits down together for dinner at a dinner table. I don't even remember the last time I say down at a dinner table and had a real home cooked meal."

"Really?" my dad asked like he didn't believer her.

"Yea" Ashley said looking down at the floor instead of looking at anyone. I was trying so hard to read her expressions but I couldn't.

"Well now you have us so there is no excuse why you don't have a good home cooked meal at least once a week." Ashley looked at me like she couldn't believe I was right.

"Wow you weren't kidding were you."

"Nope"

Conversation pretty much died down after that since everyone got more interested in their meal rather then the conversation. Ashley and I kept stealing glances at each other without anyone knowing. Not much longer dinner was coming to an add. It was my night to do the dishes and even though I had a guest over I wasn't going to pass on my chores for the night.

"Wow dad that was amazing. Thank you."

"Your welcome honey, I'm glad you enjoyed it. What did you think of the mail Ashley?"

"Oh it was great sir. I don't think I have ever had a meal that good."

"Ok Ashley, enough with the sir business, call me Arthur."

"Ok whatever you say" she says while laughing at him.

"Ok I'm done so I'm going to go do the dishes. Please try not to make Ashley uncomfortable." I said as I started to get.

"That's ok Spencer I will help you with the dishes. It's the least I could do."

"You really don't have to, your our guests."

"I don't care and I want to."

"Ok" I said smiling at her before turning to head into the kitchen with the dirty dishes and Ashley following me.

After the dishes were me and Ashley agreed that it would probably be time to call it a night although I really wasn't ready to but I had to get up early for Church.

"I had a great day with you today."

"I had a pretty amazing day with you. Definitely made moving here a little more worth it."

"Well I'm really glad that you tripped me this morning"

"I'm a little sorry I tripped you but glad I did because I might not have met you if I hadn't."

"Where's your cell?"

"Right here, why?" I said grabbing my cell out of my pocket a little confused.

"Can I see it?" I handed it over not really knowing why at first, then it clicked once she was handing it back to me.

"There now you have my number and we can get together whenever your free."

"I'll definitely be contacting you." I said being completely serious.

"So I guess this is where we say goodnight?"

"Yea I guess so. Text me or call me tomorrow if your not busy."

"I definitely will. Be careful walking home. Good night."

"Good night Spencer." I couldn't help myself, as she went to walk away I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for today." I whispered in her ear.

"It was no problem at all, I was lucky to have you trip me."

"Night Ash"

"Night Spence"

And with that she turned and walked away. I went in the house and couldn't stop smiling. I walked up the stairs and to my room and laid down on my bed. After a few minutes passed I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and started looking through my contacts for a certain name and I couldn't help but smile at the way she put her name in my phone. _Ash __J__!_

Once I got done smiling at her cuteness I hit the option to send her a text message.

Thank you for making today the best day I've had in OrlandoJ-xo S

I hit send and knew at that moment that this move might not have been such a bad idea. I plugged my cell in, laid it on my night stand and went into my bathroom to get ready for bed.

Fifteen minutes later I walked over to my bed and saw my cell blinking. It was a random number and I knew it had to be Ashley. I suddenly got nervous, not sure what to expect when I hit the button to open the message. After a few seconds I finally hit read message and what I found but a smile on my face for the rest of the night.

Mine too. I just hope there will be many more. Night Spence! J-xo A

I laid my phone back on my night stand and laid down on my bed ready for tomorrow to be here so I can see Ashley again. I'm starting to think I should thank my mom for moving us here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter up. I flew out for a few days to visit my grandmother in the hospital. But I'm back hopefully will get a new chapter up in another couple days! R&R**

Chapter 3

I had a hard time sleeping last night. Every time I would finally fall asleep I would have dreams about Ashley. I couldn't wait for today to get here so that I might be able to see her again. I decided I wasn't going to text her first thing this morning because she did already tell me she wasn't a morning person. As I am sitting here through church I keep looking at my cell to check the time. Usually church seems to go by so fast but because I am actually looking forward to something today it's going by slow. I look at the time again, only 10 minutes left….

9.….

8.….

7.….

6.….

5.….

4.….

3.….

"Let's bow our heads for the closing prayer."

I love churches that end when they are supposed to instead of 20 minutes later. I went straight to the car to wait for my dad and 2 brothers. Notice how I didn't include my mother, well that would be because she isn't here. She says she is at work but I'm not so sure I believe that. I know we just moved here and I don't think she has found someone that quick to sleep with but you never know. I have been wondering if maybe dad found something out and she was cheating on him in Rhode Island and that's why we moved out here. So get her away from him. Ten minutes later I see my dad and brothers walking towards the car, time to go home.

"So how did you kids enjoy the service?" he asks us this every Sunday when we get in the car.

"It was fine dad, just like every other service though. I don't understand why people would wana sit through the same things every week."

"That's because every week the minister tries to give us a different lesson on life. How did you boys like it?"

"Honestly dad, I was too busy texting this chick Madison that I met over the weekend."

"Glen what have I told you about texting while in church."

"I'm sorry dad but I just get too bored in there and if I don't have something to do I will literally go insane."

"We will discuss your punishment later, you know the rules. What about you Clay?"

"I enjoyed it just like I do every Sunday. Even though it feels like the same thing every week, I feel like they are trying to discuss obstacles we might come into contact with one day and help make smart decisions on these obstacles."

"Well at least one of my children pay attention"

We all just laughed and talked about nothing important on the way home. Dad kept asking us if we were ready to start school tomorrow. Then he asked me if Ashley would be joining us for dinner again tonight. That seemed to get Glens attention away from his cell.

"Wait, who's Ashley?"

"Well Glen, had you been home last for dinner you would know that Ashley is a friend that Spencer yesterday. She drove Spencer home last night and joined us for dinner."

"Wow is she hot?"

"Glen, why do you have to be such a perv?"

"Um… Cuz I'm a guy, duh"

"You should definitely get her to come over tonight, I would love to meet her" he said smirking. Let me explain something about Glen, he sleeps with any girl that has big boobs and is hot. Do I think he will try and hook up with Ashley, yes. Do I think she will sleep with him, no!

"I don't know I haven't talked to her today."

"Well then call her or text or something. I wana know if I'm going to be meeting someone new tonight"

"What makes you think she would even be interested in you?"

"Who isn't interested in me?"

"Wow your way to cocky."

"Whatever"

"Alright kids calm down. If you want to invite Ashley over that's fine with me."

"Thanks dad"

As we pulled into the drive way I glanced over towards Ashley's mansion but couldn't tell if there was any activity or not. I'm actually afraid and nervous to text her. I don't want to wake her or anything. I decide to go up to room and finish unpacking and then I will text her.

3 hours later…..

I finally finished unpacking and took all the boxed downstairs and to the back porch. I walked back in and went to get a drink from the fridge when I noticed that it was almost 4 in the afternoon. I grabbed a kiwi strawberry propel and went back to my room. I looked over and saw my cell blinking indicating I had a new message. Probably just one of my friends back home. I decided to go ahead and look at it and possibly text Ashley. When I opened my phone I realized the text was from Ashley. I think my heart stopped beating for a few seconds then started trying to run a marathon on its own. I hit the ok button to read the message and when I did I couldn't help but smile ear to ear.

_Good morning beautiful. I hope you slept well. I know you said you have church so just text me whenever you can xo -A_

So I thought she had just texted that to me but as I looked closer at the message I realized she texted me at 1:27 this afternoon. That must have been when I got into unpacking all my boxes because I never even heard my cell phone go off. I immediately texted her back.

_Hi __J__ I slept good. How bout you? xo -S_

I didn't have to wait long when I got a response from her.

_I slept good. Can't really complain lol xo -A_

I have a complaint, you weren't in my bed with me, snuggling me.

_That's good to hear __J__ so what are your plans for today? xo -S_

_Well I was hoping that this really cute blonde would be available to hang out…. __J__ xo -A_

_Well if this said blonde is the one that lives down the street from you now then yes she would love to hang out with you ;) xo -S_

_Great! When do you want to hang out? xo -A_

_Well if you want you can come over now…. xo -S_

_AWESOME! Be there in like 10 mins! xo -A_

_Can't wait to see you! :-D xo -S_

Once I realized she would be in my house in 10 minutes I went into overdrive changing my appearance. I didn't want to look like I had just got done cleaning or something.

I must have gotten caught up in straightening up because I suddenly heard the doorbell ringing and I didn't tell my dad that Ashley was coming over. Then I heard it….

"Hey hot stuff. You hear to see me?" yup that was Glen trying to put his moves on the girl.

"How about no. I am here for Spencer."

"Well how about it I take you to her room and we can stop at mine on the way" he said smirking thinking he would convince her to go with him.

"That's alright. I'd rather just stand out here and text her." she went to leave and I definitely didn't want that to happen.

"Hey Ashley"

"Hey Spencer"

"Excuse me Glen, can you let my friend in"

"Wow Spence this is the friend I missed last night. If I had known that I wouldn't have gone out." he said this while winking to Ashley.

"Sorry dude your not my type"

"What? I'm every girls type"

"Not this girl" then she turned and looked at me. When our eyes met neither one of us could help the smile that showed up on our face.

"You wana go hang out in my room, maybe watch a movie?"

"Whatever you wana do is fine with me"

"Ok lets go"

I started heading up the stairs with Ashley close behind, and I mean close. Our hands were touching almost every step. Glen was still where we left him when we got to the top. I think he is in shock because a girl turned him down.

"So this is my room. I just finished unpacking today. That's actually why it took so long to text back, I never heard my phone go off."

"I actually just figured you were still busy with church or your family or something. I just hoped I wouldn't have to wait til tomorrow to talk to you again" she was smiling and I was blushing.

"I actually wanted to text you when I first got up this morning but knew you said you weren't a morning person so I didn't."

"If it was you, I wouldn't have minded." she said making me blush yet again.

"So what movie would you like to watch?"

"Hmmm… I don't care."

"Do you ever make a decision?" I said laughing so she knew I wasn't serious.

"Fine. Let's watch your favorite movie."

"Ok smartass."

"You like my ass"

"Yes I do" you better believe I whispered that part so she couldn't hear.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You said something, I just couldn't understand it."

"Oh I just said I'll get the movie."

"Uh huh sure." she looked away smirking but didn't say anything more about it.

I think Ashley might regret telling me to put my favorite movie in. I don't know how she is going to feel about watching a kids movie….

"So just remember one thing, you told me to put my favorite movie in" I said before I turn the tv on and hit play.

"I'm sure whatever it is will be fine"

That's what she thinks. So is it bad that I can get through all the previews and through the menu and get the movie playing without even having the tv on? I totally just did that. When I finally turn the tv on it will have already started.

"So your sure your ready for this?"

"Yes now put the movie on!"

"OK" I said laughing.

Me and Ashley both sit on the bed and I grabbed the remote off my nightstand and hit play.

"OMG! Are you serious?"

"Hey I tried to warn you."

"Seriously, Beauty and the Beast?"

"Don't hate, it's my favorite movie!"

"Mine too!" wait, what? Did I just hear her right."

"What?"

"Beauty and the beast is my all time favorite movie!"

"Seriously?" ok so maybe she won't regret it.

"Yup"

"Awesome"

We laid there and watched the whole movie just the 2 of us. When the movie was over we both sat up and stretched. I think my dad is cooking dinner, I can smell it!

"I think my dad is cooking dinner"

"Oh ok well I will go ahead and leave"

"No you don't have to, I mean unless you want to…" I said looking down, a little afraid she might say she wants to.

"Trust me Spence, I don't want to leave. I just don't want to intrude on your family."

"Didn't you hear my dad last night. You are welcome here any time."

I say as I walk out the door to head to the kitchen to see what dad is making.

"Hey dad. What ya cooking?"

"Just some pasta and garlic bread."

"Cool." then Ashley appeared beside me.

"Oh hey Ashley. I didn't even know you were here."

"Oh sorry. Me and Spencer have been upstairs watching a movie."

"That's fine. I was wondering why I hadn't seen her in a while." he said chuckling.

"I think I'm going to head home so you guys can eat dinner."

"You are more then welcome to join us Ashley" my dad stated just like I had told her.

"No thank you. I would love to but I don't want to intrude 2 nights in a row. Besides my dad is supposed to be coming home at some point tonight."

"Ok well if you change your mind you know where we are." and he went back to cooking.

"Thank you." then she turned to look at me.

"See you tomorrow at school?"

"Yea whenever you decide to show up" I said laughing.

"True. Ok I'll see you tomorrow. If you want text me later."

"I will"

And with that I hugged her and watched her leave.

That night at dinner mom was actually present but never once did she ask any of us how we are doing. She didn't even say hi to anyone. She walked in, sat down, and asked if dinner was done. Dad said yes and then started setting the table. After dinner she left again and said she was going to work. Dad had a look on his face that I couldn't exactly read. I went up to my room and grabbed my cell phone. I scrolled through the contacts until it landed on the one I was looking for and hit send message.

_Dinner sucked! xo -S_

I laid my phone back down on my nightstand and went into my bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came out my phone was blinking indicating I had a new message.

_I sry __L__ what happened? xo -A _

_My mom was present xo -S_

_Oh I sry xo -A_

_Its ok. Wat u doin? xo -S _

_Laying in bed. U? xo -A_

_Laying in bed xo -S_

_U kno wat wld b better? xo -A_

_Wat? xo -S _

_If u were here laying in bed wit me ;-) xo -A_

_Oh really? N ys that? xo -S_

_Cuz then I'd have sum1 to snuggle wit! __J__ xo -A_

_Too bad it's a school night or id come ovr :-D xo -S_

_Ill have to remember that for next weekend! xo -A_

_Promise? xo -S_

_Definitely! xo -A _

_Good! I'm gona try and get some sleep. I got a big day at a new school tomorrow lol xo -S_

_Ok good night beautiful, sweet dreams xo -A_

_Night sweet dreams xo -S_

I laid my phone on my nightstand and hoped that these sweet dreams would include a certain brunette.

**Next chapter Spencer is going to start finding out from people at school about Ashleys reputation so things are going to start slowing down between them. What do you guys think so far? Would love some more feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone for the reviews. They are making this easy to continue this story. I'm glad so many people are liking this story. Here is chapter 4, ENJOY! R&R_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Have I ever mentioned how much I hate alarm clocks? No. Well here. I HATE THEM. I hate Mondays as well. I should probably get up and start getting ready for my first day of school. **_

_**An hr later I walk into the kitchen to get something to eat before school. Clay is sitting at the counter eating some pancakes and looking over his schedule for the 9 millionth time in the past week. I don't get why he needs to look over it so much. I walk up and sit beside him.**_

"_**Morning honey, you want some breakfast?"**_

"_**Yes please"**_

"_**You excited for your first day kids?"**_

"_**Not really"**_

"_**I am. New school. New people. New clubs." better you can guess which answer goes to which kid.**_

"_**I am ready to meet the hot babes at school" and I bet you can guess who that was.**_

"_**Glen you are so ignorant. What makes you think they would want anything to do with you?"**_

"_**Cuz I'm hot" **_

"_**Cocky much"**_

"_**Ok kids calm down and eat breakfast before you leave." **_

"_**Glen we should probably leave now because we are supposed to go to the principals office before homeroom."**_

"_**Why do we have to go to his office?"**_

"_**I don't know maybe he just wants to welcome us but either way we have to so lets go."**_

"_**Ok ok we are going but I'm driving."**_

"_**And I'm sitting in the back!"**_

"_**Me too"**_

"_**How come no one ever sits up front with me? It makes me look like I'm your driver or something."**_

"_**Well maybe if you didn't drive as bad as you do we would want to sit up front with you"**_

"_**Whatever" and we are out the door and off to school.**_

_**As we pull out of the driveway I glance down the street and over to the mansion but can't see Ashley's car. Maybe she parked it in the garage. Fifteen minutes later we are pulling into the parking lot at school. There is hardly anyone here. We get out of the car and start walking to the building when I see someone standing at the entrance looking around. Her back is to us but I think she looks familiar. As we get closer I realize from behind it's Ashley.**_

"_**Thought you weren't a morning person?" she turned around a little startled.**_

"_**You scared me and I'm not but if I get to see you this early in the morning then I guess I'm going to become an early person."**_

"_**Well seeing me this early is definitely a plus" I said smiling back to her.**_

"_**Hey baby so when you going to let me take you on that date?"**_

"_**How many am I gona have to tell you that is it never going to happen?"**_

"_**Whatever you say sexy. But I guarantee that I'll have you before the end of the month" and with that he walks away.**_

"_**I'm sorry about him he is ignorant and lacks and real brains. He also thinks that he is the hottest person to ever walk this planet."**_

"_**Well there is a Carlin that is definitely the hottest person to ever walk this planet but he is definitely not it" with that she turns around and walked away leaving me standing there with my jaw on the ground. I ran to catch up with her.**_

"_**Ok what was that supposed to mean?"**_

"_**Figure it out"**_

"_**Ok you are so not funny right now"**_

"_**Actually I think I'm hilarious"**_

"_**Ha ha whatever. Ok I have to go talk to the principal for a few minutes. He wants to see us. What homeroom do you have?"**_

"_**You suck. I have Mr. Bitner. You?"**_

"_**Damn. I have Mrs. Stone"**_

"_**Well what about 1**__**st**__** period?"**_

"_**Biology with Mr. Johnson"**_

"_**Me too. So I will see you then. If you get there before me then save me a seat."**_

"_**I definitely will, you better do the same if you get there first."**_

"_**Trust me I will."**_

"_**K I'll see you later then"**_

"_**Bye"**_

_**I walk into the principals office and there was an old man with gray hair sitting behind the desk.**_

"_**Welcome to Colonial High School, I'm Principal Rivers. Ok so I have Senior Glen, Senior Clay, and Senior Spencer. Wait aren't I supposed to have 3 boys here?"**_

"_**No sir my name is Spencer"**_

"_**Oh. I see. Sorry, usually Spencer is a boys name"**_

"_**It's ok. It happens all the time"**_

"_**Are you familiar with your schedules?"**_

"_**Yes sir we are all familiar with them and ready to start."**_

"_**Ok. Well then I guess there is nothing left to discuss here. If you have any questions just come see me. Enjoy your first day here!"**_

_**And with that we walked out of his office and towards our homeroom. He did tell us that the first bell for homeroom had already gone off but we should still have 2 minutes to get there.**_

_**I walked into homeroom and sat down at a chair in the back of the room. I wasn't going to know anyone in this class because Ashley is the only person I know besides my brothers. A boy walked in right after me and sat down in the desk next to mine.**_

"_**Hey I haven't seen you before, are you new here?"**_

"_**Yea today is my first day."**_

"_**Cool my name is Aiden"**_

"_**I'm Spencer"**_

"_**Cool. So how long have you been in Orlando?"**_

"_**Um about a week I guess"**_

"_**That's cool. If you need anyone to show you around then I'd be happy to. This place is big and can take a while to get used to."**_

"_**Thanks but someone already showed me around, sorry"**_

"_**That's cool so you already made a friend?"**_

_**All I did was shake my head yes.**_

"_**That's good. It must've sucked to have to leave all your friends back home. Where are you from?"**_

"_**Rhode Island. And yes it did. But I made a really good friend over the weekend." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ashley.**_

"_**That's cool. Do they go to this school or another school?"**_

"_**They go to this school"**_

"_**Well at least you already know someone here."**_

"_**Yea it's kind of nice to know someone here"**_

_**Just then this girl walked up and sat next to Aiden and gave me a death glare.**_

"_**Hey chica, your new here. I'm Madison and Aiden is my boyfriend. Welcome to Colonial."**_

"_**Wow you're a lot nicer then you look, no offense."**_

"_**None taken cuz I'm usually not nice lol and if I find out you want my man than I will definitely be the biggest bitch you have ever seen"**_

"_**Well you don't have to worry about that. Sorry Aiden but your not my type."**_

"_**It's cool, I love Maddy and wouldn't leave her for anything."**_

"_**Aw baby your so sweet"**_

"_**So anyway, who is this friend?"**_

"_**Huh? Oh, her name is Ashley. Ashley Davies"**_

"_**Chica you need to leave her alone and stay as far away from her as you can. Ashley Davies is bad news."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**She just has a bad reputation. She is known for going out, finding girls, sleeping with them, and then tossing them away. She only uses girls for one thing. She doesn't do relationships and she is the biggest dyke you will ever meet."**_

"_**That doesn't sound like the Ashley I know"**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

"_**It's okay"**_

"_**If you want to be friends with her then go ahead all I'm saying is don't be surprised if people are against you cuz of it."**_

"_**Thanks"**_

_**And the bell rang. I didn't feel like going to 1**__**st**__** period now so I went to the nurses office and said I had a headache and decided to lay down for a little bit.**_

_**I must have dozed off because when I woke up we were in 3**__**rd**__** period. I looked at my phone and noticed I had 3 new text messages, all from Ashley.**_

_**Hey where were u durin 1**__**st**__** pd? xo -A**_

_**Is everything ok? xo -A**_

_**Im starting to get worried, r u mad at me? xo -A**_

**I told the nurse that I was feeling a lot better and went to my next period. I honestly didn't know if I'd see Ashley anymore today but I wasn't going to worry about it. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I exited the cafeteria with my tray of food and tried to find a place to sit down. As I looked around I found 2 faces that I recognized from my homeroom, Aiden and Madison. As I started walking around I heard Aiden calling my name.**

"**Hey Spencer, over here you can sit with us." I walked over and sat down next to Madison.**

"**So chica how is your first day going so far."**

"**Ok I guess. I mean it's just like any other school just didn't people."**

"**You ok? You seem a little different from this morning?" **

**Just then I looked up and saw her walking out of the cafeteria, I could tell she was looking for me. As soon as she spotted me she smiled then looked around and saw I was sitting with, she lost her smile and instead started shaking her head. She didn't even try to come talk to me. Maybe Aiden and Madison were right about her. **

"**Chica? Chica? You ok? You kinda spaced there for a sec"**

"**Yea I'm fine but I'm going to get out of here."**

**I only had 2 more periods to get through and hopefully they wouldn't include Ashley. When I walked into my 4****th**** period class she wasn't in there, the bell rang and she still wasn't there. Maybe I got lucky and she won't be in this class. Then the door opened and she walked in.**

"**Ah Ms. Davies, nice of you to join us"**

"**Yea well had nothing better to do so figured I might as well stop by" she said like it was nothing and took a seat completely opposite of me in front of the room in the corner by the window. She didn't even try to look at me and I know that she saw me when she first walked in because she quickly turned her head. She sat through the whole class looking out the window. I don't even think she knows what the teacher was talking about. Then the bell rang and she was the first one to exit the room. My last class did not include her thankfully. It ended up going by really quick and then I was sitting at my brothers car waiting for them to show up so we could go home. Once I got home I went upstairs, did my homework and laid down. My phone was still on silent and I hadn't even looked at since I was at the nurse. I didn't even look at it when I got home. After my homework was done, I laid down on my bed, put in Beauty and the Beast and fell asleep. I woke up to silence. I looked around and noticed it was dark outside. I looked over to my nightstand to see what time it was, 11:43. I slept the evening away. My dad didn't even wake me up for dinner. Speaking of dinner, I should probably eat something. I quickly got up to change and started heading downstairs. Find the kitchen completely empty I decided to look in the fridge to see if dad saved me any leftovers to eat. I opened the door and saw a plate with a note on it in the fridge.**

**Spencer,**

**I went up stairs to let you know dinner was ready but you looked peaceful while you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. Your brothers said you were off on the car ride home so just figured you might need some sleep. I saved you a plate from dinner knowing you would eventually wake up and be hungry. Enjoy honey and I'll see you in the morning. Night, I love you.**

**Love,**

**Daddy!**

**I folded the note and put it in my pocket and took the plate from the fridge. I took the wrapping that was around it and put it in the microwave to heat it up. While it was heating up I grabbed a drink, fork, knife, and napkins. As soon as I got everything ready to eat the buzzer on the microwave went off indicating it was done. I took it out carefully aware that it's hot and placed it on the counter while I shut the door. I grabbed everything I needed and headed up stairs to my room. I finally remembered I never checked my phone all afternoon, 4 text messages and 1 voicemail. I decide to check my text messages first, 3 of them were from 2 friends back home just asking how everything is going here and the other 1 is from Ashley…**

_**Hey xo -A**_

**Now I should check my voicemail. I hit the 1 send, enter my password and wait to hear who it is and what they have to say. Of course, it's from Ashley…**

_**Look Spencer I don't know what happened at school today but if I did something to upset you I'm sorry. I saw you sitting with Madison and Aiden, I know that's probably the reason why your not talking to me. They probably told you stuff about me that I hadn't yet told you myself and probably some lies. I hope I haven't lost you as a friend. Text me or call me, I don't care what time of night it is…**_

**She sounds so hurt. I feel like I should give her the chance to explain everything, and that's what I'm going to do…**

_**Hey, I kno its late. Im sry for ignoring and avoiding u at school, it was wrong. If u want u can take me to school tomorrow and we can talk bout it. Just let me kno xo -S**_

**About 20 minutes later I got a response.**

_**Sure. I'll be at ur house round 7 donuts and coffee on me xo -A**_

**I went to sleep not sure what to think about everything Aiden and Madison told me today. Ashley doesn't seem like that type of person. Maybe they just don't know her. I guess I will get the answers to all these questions in the morning….**

**So there is chapter 4. Spencer will find out if Aiden and Madison are right about what they are telling her in the next chapter and we will find out Ashleys side of the story. Please leave feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Why must my alarm always ruin my sleep? Oh yea because I have to go to school. Oh and I can't sleep in this morning because Ashley is picking me up at 7. Guess I should get up and start getting ready. I slowly get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Fifteen minutes later I walk out of my bathroom and into my room to figure out what I'm going to wear today. I walk into my closet and decide that I want to look hot today. Thirty minutes later I am completely ready to go. I am wearing a jean skirt with a blue tank top, my hair hanging off one side, flip flops, and my make up done just right. I go to pick up my phone when I see it blinking. I open it up and read the message.

_Be there in 10 minutes xo -A_

I look at the time I received the message, 6:49 am and it is now 6:57. Just then the door bells ring and I can hear someone walking towards it.

"Spencer, Ashley is here"

"Ok dad be right down"

I grab my bag and phone and head downstairs.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You ready to go?"

"Yup. See ya dad love you"

"Bye Spence, love you too"

We walk out to her car and there is an awkward silence. Once we get into the car neither one of us say anything. I can tell she is waiting for me to start.

"So, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have acted that way."

"You going to tell me why you acted that way?"

"Well, in homeroom I met this kids, Aiden, and his girlfriend, Madison. We were talking and everything was fine. Aiden asked me if he could show me around and everything when I told him that I already met someone that showed me around. They asked me if they went to our school and I said yes. They asked me who and I said your name. That's when they started telling me all these things about you."

"I see. Well what kind of stories were they telling you?" I could tell Ashley was getting mad because she was gripping the steering wheel harder.

"Why don't we wait until we get to school and I will tell you everything."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Honestly, cuz your gripping the steering wheel so hard your knuckles are turning white."

"Sorry"

"It's ok but I promise I will tell you everything"

"Ok. Did you want coffee and donuts?"

"Yea. You did tell me coffee and donuts would be included" I said smiling at her. I was surprised when she returned the smile.

"Ok. Starbucks?"

"Of course" and not even 10 seconds later we were pulling up to starbucks.

"If you want I can go in and you can wait here."

"Ok I just want a French vanilla latte."

"No food?"

"Nah I'm not really hungry this morning"

"Ok be right back"

And with that she is out of the car and in starbucks. As I sat in her car I noticed she left her cell phone. Part of me kind of wants to look through just a little bit. But another part of me knows that is wrong. Eventually my curiosity gets the best of me. I pick up her phone and start looking through it. There are a lot of messages between Ashley and some girl named Carmen. I start reading them.

_I dont kno wat to do carmen she isnt talkin to me… _

_Well do u kno y she stopped tlkn 2 u?_

_No. We were fine wen I left her yesterday morning at school then she didnt show up to 1__st__ pd then ignored me the rest of the day… At lunch she was sittin wit Aiden and Madison, I think they mite have tld her stuff_

_Grl I havent seen u like this ovr a grl since we were in middle school… she really means sumthin to u duznt she?_

_I dont kno how to explain… Ive only known her for 3 days n she is all I think bout! _

_Well maybe u shld make her tlk 2 u explain things, find out wat aiden n Madison tld her. U kno they probly lied 2 her neway_

_She just texted me and apologized, said she wants to talk bout it_

_So do it grl this is ur chance_

_I told her Id pick her up in the morning which means I better get to sleep so I can actually get up_

_Yea u nvr get up 4 ne1 this grl really is special 2 u. nite ash let me kno how it goes love ya_

_Night carm I will ur the best ly2_

I looked up in time to see her walking to the car. I hurriedly put her phone back where it was. She got in the car and handed me my latte.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

That's the only thing that was said all the way to school which is a good thing because it gave me time to think about her conversation with Carmen, whoever that is. What Aiden and Madison said might be true but there is more to it then they know. I think there is a lot more to it. Carmen seems to know about Ashley. But I trust Ashley and trust that she will tell me the truth.

"Spencer. Spencer."

"Huh? Sorry, guess I kinda spaced"

"Yea you did haha where did your mind wonder off to?"

"Was just thinking"

"Well we're at school"

"If I tell you what I was told, you have to promise not to get mad and all I ask is for you to tell me the truth"

"I cant promise I wont get mad but I promise I wont go off on Aiden or Madison."

"Ok. So like Aiden and Madison both told me that you like to sleep around. You meet girls, sleep with them, and then throw them away. They also told me if I continued to talk to you don't be surprised if no one talks to me, that you have a bad reputation."

"I see"

"Is it true?"

"Spencer I'm not going to lie to you. I did sleep around a lot. I got hurt really bad the beginning of my freshmen year. I started sleeping with girls and drinking every night. I didn't care who the girl was and the next morning I tossed them to the side. I know I have only known you a couple days but since I met you I don't want any other girl. I don't even want to drink. And as far as the bad reputation in school, yes that is true and I understand if you don't want to talk to me. The bad reputation came about because when I first started sleeping around, I slept with just about every girl at school." she wouldn't even look at me. Whatever happened to her really did hurt her on the inside.

"What happened? Who hurt you?" she still wont look at me and now she isn't even talking.

"Ash please tell me who hurt you" I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. I put my other hand under her chin and turned her face to look at me and what I saw broke my heart. She was crying. She looked like she just lost the world.

"Me…. Aiden…."

"Take your time, tell me when you can" I kept gently stroking her hand and her cheek. She took a deep breath.

"The summer before 9th grade started I met Aiden and we started dating. The weekend before school started he convinced me to sleep with him. We had been dating for almost 3 months and figured why not. I didn't like it that much but he did so it always happened. About a month after school started I found out I was pregnant. When I told Aiden he told me he didn't want it but I did. I told him I was keeping it. He didn't like that that much. It kinda pissed him off that I was keeping it. Two days later I found out that he had been sleeping with Madison since a month after we started dating so of course I broke up with him. Naturally he told everyone that I had cheated on him and that he didn't think he was the father and that's when everyone started hating me. Then Madison started hanging out with Aiden acting like she was comforting him making it look like they were just friends at first then they finally went public with their relationship. All of this made me out to be the bad guy."

"Oh my god Ash I'm so sorry." All I could do was hug her.

"I didn't do anything but everyone acts like I'm the one that caused him all the pain."

"Wait, what happened to the baby?" she didn't say anything. She just held onto me tighter, afraid that I was going to let her go.

"Ash?" she started crying even harder. Then I heard her whisper the 3 most heart breaking words.

"I lost it" I just held her as tight as I could without hurting her. How could anyone hurt someone as good and kind as her. I can't believe that she has been through all this and the nerve of Aiden to blame everything on her.

"I know I probably should have told you but you are the first real friend I've had in a long time and it felt good to have someone.

"Ash I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I smiled and tried to make her smile.

"Come on Ash lets get to class and then we can hang out afterwards.

"Ok. Promise your going to show up to class today?"

"Yes I promise and me and you are having lunch together"

"Ok"

We got out of the car and walked into the building before we went to our separate homerooms. When I walked into my homeroom and saw Aiden and Madison sitting there I wished that I could find someone where else to sit but as I look around the room I notice there are no more empty seats so I walk over and sit next to Aiden.

"Hey Spencer. How's it going?" I don't even bother to look at him. If I do I might punch him.

"Day that bad already"

"Can you please not talk to me, thank you"

"Damn what the hell is your problem?"

"You are my problem now please leave me alone."

"Whatever"

I have to remember to show up early to homeroom tomorrow so I don't have to worry about sitting next to him again.

_Thank u for everything this morning and Im sry u had to find out that way xo -A_

_Its no problem, I promise. Im glad u told me I just wish I had asked u before I assumed they were rite. I am so sry for that! xo -S_

_Its ok I probly would have done the same thing but u talked to me about it and thats what matters. Cant wait to see u in 1__st__ xo -A_

_Me too only 5 more mins __J__ xo -S_

And with that said I can't wait for 1st pd to get here so that I can see Ashley. I think I might ask Ashley out on a date. I know we just met but it just feels right. While I'm contemplating asking Ashley on a date when the bell rings. I make my way out the door and towards my 1st pd. I walk in and see Ashley is already sitting at a desk. I sit next to her and we just have some small talk until the teacher walks in. The class went by fast as well as my other classes. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch and I sat with Ashley which didn't make Aiden and Madison happy. Everyone kept looking at me as if I had 2 heads. They couldn't believe someone was actually spending time with her. I didn't let them bother us and kept Ashley smiling and laughing. The rest of the day was spent with me and Ashley texting, making up for not talking yesterday. The final bell rang and I was ready to spend some time with Ashley without everyone staring. I was walking to the parking lot looking for Ashley but couldn't find her so I just stood next to her car waiting for her. Five minutes went by and there was still no sign of her. Just when I was about to walk back into the school to look for her she walked through the doors. I leaned back against the car and was waiting for to get closer. As she got closer I realized her face was red and her eyes looked like she had been crying. As soon as she reached me fell into my arms and started crying hard. Then when she looked up at me I saw it and what I saw made me want to kill someone. Ashley had a black eye and cut just above the eyebrow.

"Who did this to you?" I couldn't even hide the anger behind my voice.

"Aiden…"

**Ok so please don't hate me for making Aiden mean but I promise he isn't going to stay that way. Something from his childhood is causing it and it will be revealed later in the story. Please let me know what you think so far. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you mean Aiden?"

"When I was leaving my last class he was outside the door I guess waiting for me. When I walked out he tapped me on the shoulder and said that we needed to talk. He told me I need to stay away from you, that you were new and deserved to have real friends when I told him no he back handed me and walked away."

"I'm going to hurt him" I started walking away but Ashley grabbed my wrist, her eyes were begging me to just stay with her.

"Please Spence this isn't the first time and I know it won't be the last. Can we just go home and forget it happened?"

"We can go home but I won't forget this happened. Besides we need to get that cut cleaned up. We'll go to my house, my dad can clean it up."

"Spence cant we just go to my house and wash it? I don't want your dad to see me like this and then have him tell you that you can't hang out with me."

"Ash my dad would never do that. Haven't you learned that he takes care of not only my brothers and me but my friends as well. And you are my friend Ashley, no body is going to change that" then two arms were wrapped around my neck.

"Thank you"

"No need. Lets get you home and cleaned up""ok"

The drive to my house was silent except for the music playing from the radio. About half way to my house I reached over and grabbed Ashley's hand. I could tell she was scared and I just wanted to make her feel safe. She turned her hand around in my and intertwined our fingers, she looked at me and just smiled. When we pulled up to my house she turned the engine off but did not let go of my hand. Instead she sat there holding my hand and looking down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm just scared""I promise there is nothing to be scared of"

"Ok I trust you"

"Lets get inside so we can get you cleaned up"

"Ok"

We got out of the car walked into my house.

"Dad you home?"

"Yea in the kitchen" I walked towards the kitchen with Ashley close behind me. I felt her hand reach up and grab mine. I squeezed her hand and held it while we walked into the kitchen. My dad has his back facing us so he didn't see Ashley's face right away.

"Dad, Ashley needs your help"

"Why? What's wrong honey?"

"Someone attacked her at school" just then he turned around and dropped what was in his hands and quickly walked to Ashley's side.

"Sit down Ashley. Spencer go upstairs and get the first aid kit"

"Ok" I squeezed Ashley's hand to reassure her I was coming back.

"What happened Ashley?"

"I walked out of my last class and was hit but I don't know who it was or what I was hit with"

"Well your not going to need stitches just a good clean up"

"Here you go dad"

"Thank you honey"

"Your welcome. You ok?" I said looking down at Ashley and taking her hand.

"Yea I'm fine."

"Ok this may sting a little" and he dabbed at the cut with a cloth that had some cleaning ointment on it.

"Ow"

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

"Ok your all done. You want some advil or anything?"

"No thank you"

"Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Um…" she said looking up at me.

"Yea she is. If your done we are going up to my room"

"Yup I'm all finished here. I'll call you when dinner is done"

"Ok thank you dad"

"Thank you so much"

"Your welcome"

Ashley followed me up to my room. We walked in and I turned around and shut the door. I didn't want Glen coming in and bothering Ashley. She laid down on my bed and just stared at me.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Cuz you're my friend Ashley"

"Most people leave me by now. I guess I'm just surprised your still around. Especially after everything with Aiden and Madison."

"See that's why I'm so much better. I don't let people choose my friends for me or what I do."

"Not trying to be mean but if that's the case then how come you ignored me yesterday after everything they told you."

"Honestly?"

"Yes"

"I didn't ignore you because them I ignored you because I was afraid that you were only my friend to get in my pants. That I would never mean anything to you. Ever since I saw you run by me Saturday morning, I haven't been able to get you off my mind."

"Wow. Really?"

"What?"

"You can't stop thinking about me?"

"No and it honestly scares me. I have always known I was gay but never an interest in any girl back home. I dated guys to keep my mom happy. You're the first girl that has ever got my attention. Then when they told me that you only sleep with girls and then throw them out I got scared that that's all you were after."

By this point I was sitting on the edge of the bed not even looking at Ashley. This is the first time I have ever admitted to anyone that I like girls. I felt Ashley get off the bed but didn't know where she was going then she was kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"Spencer you already know that I was the girl that slept around a lot but now you know why. Granted there's no excuse for doing that but you understand why I did it. At least I hope you do. But since that morning when I saw you sitting on that bench I knew I had to meet you. I wasn't even thinking about sex I just knew you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I usually run all the way around there but I knew that if I didn't turn around you'd be gone and thank god I did turned around because you were getting up to leave. I also have a confession…."

"Ok…"

"You didn't bump into me…. I kinda saw you getting up so I ran towards you enough to bump into you." she looked down and I could tell she was blushing.

"Really?"

"Yea. I'm sorry"

"Hey don't be sorry, I'm glad you did it cuz I got to meet you"

"Yea"

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Oh my god yes Spence. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And for the record I do like you a lot but I'm not trying to get in your pants. And I'm so scared of it because the only person I've ever opened up to destroyed me and I'm so afraid of getting hurt like that again.""I can promise you one thing, I will never ever hurt you like that. I will never hurt period. I like you a lot Ashley and that alone scared me because I have never actually liked a girl let alone have them have like back. I don't know what to do"

"It's ok. I know you've never been with a girl. I promise I wouldn't hurt. But I want to take you on a real date. I want to take you to dinner and a movie."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes Spencer Carlin, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes. Actually I was trying to get up the nerve to ask you out."

"Really?"

"Yea" I said looking down and blushing.

"Well now you don't have to."

"Nope so when are you taking me out?"

"Well we already told your dad we were eating dinner here tonight so how about tomorrow night?"

"Sound great to me"

While the girls were upstairs talking Glen had come and was talking to his father….

"But dad I don't think Spencer should be hanging out with someone like that"

"Glen Spencer chooses her own friends. If she trusts Ashley then I trust Ashley"

"Aiden said that she cheated on him and got pregnant then killed the baby. After everyone at school found out about it she started doing drugs and drinking and sleeping around. But she wasn't sleeping around with guys, she was sleeping around with girls. She would use them and then toss them away."

"Glen I am done having this discussion. If Spencer wants to be friends with Ashley then it's fine. If she trusts Ashley then it's fine."

"Fine. Whatever. Ashley is probably upstairs right now trying to get in her pants."

"Glen that's enough. Go to your room"

"Fine"

"What did I just miss?"

"Nothing your son just doesn't know when enough is enough"

"I'll go talk to him"

"Not necessary"

"I'm going"

"Fine. What are you doing home anyway? Thought you were working a double"

"I am I just came home on my break to get a change of clothes"

"Whatever"

Paula walked up the stairs and to her sons room to talk to him.

"Glen can I come in?"

"Sure mom"

"What's going on honey?"

"Dad doesn't wana listen to me about Spencers new friend"

"What's wrong with Spencers new friend?""She does drugs, drinks, and sleeps around with girls. She had a boyfriend, Aiden, and she cheated on him, got pregnant and then killed the baby"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea Aiden told me himself. I said that he was just looking out for Spencer's sake cuz he knew they were friends."

"Ok honey love you"

"Love you to mom"

"Are you aware that our daughter is friends with a lesbian and a baby killer?"

"Paula I am not getting into this with you. I've met Ashley and she has been here every night since her and Spencer met and she is fine. She has made Spencer happy. You wouldn't know this though since your never home."

"Whatever it's not my fault the firm always needs me"

"The firm or someone?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing aren't you going to be late for work"

"Your right I'm leaving I might not be home we are pulling an all nighter trying to solve a case that goes to court in 2 days"

"What a surprise you won't be home"

"Whatever I'm leaving"

"Bye"

Upstairs the girls were unaware of everything going on downstairs and fell asleep on Spencer's bed watching Beauty and the Beast. Ashley was laying in Spencer's arms and Spencer was holding onto Ashley like she might break if she let go. Arthur went upstairs to let his kids know dinner was done. He knocked on Spencer's door and got no answer so he decided to check on them knowing that Ashley wasn't doing good right now and what he saw warmed up his heart. He opened the door to see Spencer holding onto Ashley and both of them were sleeping.

Arthur always knew his daughter was different and has always had his suspicions on her being gay but never brought it up. He knows that when his daughter is ready she will tell him. And he doesn't care what Paula or anybody else has to say about it. He will protect her as long as he can. Although being around Spencer and Ashley he knows that there is something between the two of them that isn't going to be just some high school fling. Maybe he needs to have a little chat with Ashley, soon…

**I know this chapter is short but it was just about what happened to Ashley and Glen finding out from Aiden about Ashley. Next chapter Glen confronts Ashley and Spencer only to find out that Aiden was lying.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spencer woke up from her nap and realized that her and Ashley had fallen asleep. But what she didn't expect was to wake up to Ashley in her arms. She liked feeling like this. She wanted to wake up like this more often. She carefully untangled herself from the girl that she is falling hard for and made her way downstairs. She found her dad sitting on the couch reading a book. She sat next to him but didn't say anything. Arthur looked at his daughter and knew something was on her mind.

"Hey sweetie. Everything ok? Is Ashley ok?"

"Yea Ashley is fine. She is still sleeping. Dad can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course honey you can talk to me about anything"

"You always said you would love your children no matter what, is that really true?"

"Yes of course it is. No matter what. And I hope you know you can trust me with anything."

"I know daddy and that's why I have decided I want to talk to you now but I don't want mom or Glen around."

"Well mom is at work and Glen went to some girls house"

"Is everything ok with you and mom?"

"Everything is fine, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No I was just wondering. She is never home"

"I know honey. What did you want to talk about?"

"Dad, I'm gay…." all Arthur could do was hug his daughter.

Spencer was so surprised by the action she didn't respond. Arthur pulled away and smiled at his daughter.

"Your not mad or anything?"

"No honey I'm happy"

"Why are you happy?"

"Because you are finally happy"

"Wait, have you known?"

"Honestly, yes"

"How long?"

"Ever since you were a little kid. You always took more to girls then boys and then when you got into middle school I could just tell by the way you acted. When you got into high school though is when I knew for sure. But I waited for you to come to me. I knew you would when you were ready."

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too honey. And don't ever be afraid to be yourself."

"I won't. Ashley asked to take me on a date, we are going tomorrow night, is that ok?"

"Of course honey. I want to ask you something about Ashley."

"Ok"

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes, I do dad"

"I'm not accusing Ashley of anything I'm just simply asking for the safety of my daughter. Does Ashley drink, do drugs, sleep around?"

"Where did you hear this from?"

"Well Glen said he heard some stuff at school today and thought that we should know what kind of person you were hanging out with."

"Dad Ashley did sleep around and she did drink. She never did drugs. But there is a reason she did it. She knows it's not an excuse but I understand why she did it."

"Ok Spence you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Actually I think you could help her dad. Summer before high school started Ashley started dating this kid named Aiden. About a month after they started dating Aiden convinced Ashley to have sex with him then he wanted it all the time. A month after their freshmen year started Ashley found out she was pregnant but Aiden wanted nothing to do with it. Then Ashley found out that Aiden had been cheating on Ashley with this girl named Madison since a month after they started dating. When it came out in school that Ashley was pregnant Aiden told everyone that she cheated on him and that she got an abortion. A couple months later Aiden and Madison started officially dating so Aiden wouldn't look like the bad guy. Ashley didn't get an abortion, she lost the baby."

"That poor girl. She has been through so much. I'm glad she has you and you have her. I really like Ashley and I would approve of you two but I am going to have a talk with her about dating my little girl"

"Dad please"

"Haha you are my little girl Spence."

"Ok Fine ha ha"

"Spencer do you know what happened to Ashley at school today?"

"Aiden waited for her after her last class and told her to stop talking to me and when she said no he back handed her"

"I see well someone needs to have a talk with this Aiden kid. I think I might be calling the school up tomorrow."

"Dad please don't. Ashley already gets enough crap at school"

"Don't worry Spencer I'm going to try and protect her from ever getting hurt again."

"I love you dad"

"I love you too sweetie. Are you hungry?"

"Yea but I'm gona go check on Ashley real quick"

"Ok honey there is enough for both of you in the fridge when your ready. And I won't tell your mom about any of this til your ready and I will have a talk with Glen"

"Thank you dad"

"Your welcome. And Ashley is more then welcome to spend the night"

Spencer walked back up stairs and smiled when she opened her bedroom door. Ashley had rolled over to Spencers side of the bed and holding onto Spencers pillow. Spencer walked over and brushed her hand across Ashley's cheek. Ashley started to stir from her sleep.

"Spencer? Is that you?"

"Yea sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's ok. Where have you been?"

"I went down stairs and was talking to my dad. I told him that I'm gay and that we are going on date tomorrow night"

"Oh my god. What did he say?"

"He said that he was proud of me for finally accepting who I am and that he is going to be having a talk with you about dating his little girl"

"Should I be scared?"

"No I promise. But I should tell you something else"

"Ok…"

"I told dad about Aiden and about what he did to you that summer"

"Why? What did he say?"

"I told him because my dad is a social worker and he might be able to help you especially because of Aiden hitting you."

"Spence I don't want to make a big deal about this"

"Ash as long as I'm here I'm not going to see you get hurt anymore"

"Ok. So what now?"

"Nothing. Dad is gona call the school in the morning and talk to them"

"Ok Spence I trust you."

"Good because I trust you"

"I'm hunry"

"Me too but I came upstairs to check on you before I ate."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Like 9:30"

"I'll just go home and eat."

"No you won't. Your spending the night"

"Your dad might not like that"

"Dad is the one that said your spending the night"

"Oh um ok"

"Come on lets go eat"

"Ok…"

We both walked downstairs and found dad in the kitchen heating up dinner from earlier. As soon as we walked into the room my dad hugged Ashley.

"She knows you know dad"

"I hope your not mad at her for telling me"

"No as long as she trusts you I trust you. But I hear your gona have a talk with me about dating your daughter"

"Ha ha yes I will have a talk with you tomorrow night when you pick up my daughter for you date. But I will say this, I trust you Ashley and know you will treat my daughter right"

"Yes sir I most definitely will" she looked over and smiled at me after she said this.

"Ok dad can we just eat you can talk about this stuff when I'm not around"

"Sure honey it's almost done"

"I like your dad"

"I love my dad"

"Are you spending the night Ashley?"

"Sure"

"Good you can sleep in Spencers room with her"

"Huh?"

"I know you guys are friends and just because your gay Spencer doesn't mean that I'm not gona allow your friends to sleep in your room. However the only thing I ask is that if you are going to do more then sleep then please do it either after everyone is asleep or no one is hope."

"Ok who are you?"

"What you mean?"

"Are you giving me permission to have sex?"

"Well I know it's going to happen and I want you to be safe about it but seeing as to you won't be having sex with boys, I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant. I'm not saying to just have sex I'm saying that if you feel it's right and you trust the person you are with then there is nothing I can say. I know your brother Glen has been having sex for years and there is nothing I can do about it. I just hope he is being safe about it."

"I love you dad but I'm still a virgin and me and Ashley haven't even gone on a date yet so you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm just saying for future reference"

"Ok dad"

"Here you girls go, enjoy. I'm going to bed. Spence when your done eating just put the dishes in the dishwasher"

"Ok daddy night I love you" he came over and gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead like he always does. Then he turned to Ashley and did the same thing.

"Night Ashley"

"Night sir"

"Ashley no Sir, Arthur"

"Ok night Arthur"

"Night girls" and he left us alone.

"Sorry if that was awkward"

"It wasn't, it was nice. I mean you have a dad that's around and shows interest. I mean I know my dad loves me and would do anything for me , I just wish he was around more."

"I know but now you have my dad so when your dad isn't around you still have someone. And you can always go to my dad about anything. He is someone that you can trust."

"Thank you Spencer. You have no idea what you have given me in the 4 days I have known you."

"I just hope there will be many more things I can give you in years to come"

"Me too"

"Ok eat so we can go to bed. We do still have school tomorrow"

"Yes ma'am"

We sat there eating in silence, stealing glances every once in a while. When we were done eating I cleaned everything off and put them in the dishwasher just like my dad asked. Ashley tried to help but I wouldn't let her. When I was done we both went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Do you want shorts or pants to wear to bed?"

"Shorts please"

"Shirt or tank top?"

"Tank top"

"That's what I wear to bed unless it's really really cold out"

"Nice"

I walked into my closet where my dresser was and grabbed 2 shorts and 2 tank tops and walked back into my room.

"Here you can change in my bathroom right there"

"Ok I'll be right back"

"Ok"

I sat on my bed and waited for her to finish in the bathroom so I could go in there and get ready for bed. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom and damn did she look hot in my clothes.

"See something you like?"

"Um….. Yea….. Um…. I'm just gona go change" and with that I walked past her and into the bathroom. As I closed the door I could hear her laughing on the other side.

"So not funny"

"Actually I think it is"

I finished changing and walked back into my room. Ashley is just starring at me and not saying anything.

"Ashley, you ok?"

"Yea… Sorry… Spence you really are beautiful. You are really hot actually"

"Thank you" I said looking down blushing. Ashley got up and walked over to me putting her fingers under my chin lifting my face up to look at her.

"Hey don't be embarrassed." I couldn't help but look at her lips and involuntarily lick mine. I saw eyes keep looking at my eyes then my lips then back up at my eyes.

"I know I shouldn't do this til tomorrow night but unless you tell me no I'm not gona stop"

"I want you to" and then I felt it. Her lips were on mine. They were so soft and sweet. It last for a few seconds and then she pulled away. She looked in my eyes, I thinking she was looking to see if I was ok or if I wasn't ready. I wanted to kiss her again so that's what I did. My arms went around her neck and hers went around my waist. We stood there kissing for a few minutes then we broke apart for air.

"That was…"

"Amazing!"

"Yea"

"That was my first kiss" I said looking down, blushing.

"Like your first ever?"

"Yea"

"Wow I feel honored. I'm glad I get to be your first"

"Yea but it was probably horrible compared all the other girls you have been with"

"Hey look at me. They don't matter. You are what matters. And I have never had a kiss like that, I can promise you that. No one has ever kissed me like that. It's always rushed and pure sexual. You kissed me with feeling and emotion, something I've never had."

"Really?"

"Yea really" and I hugged her. We pulled apart and started making our way to the bed.

"So which side do I get to sleep on"

"Which ever. You are my guest so you choose what side you sleep on"

"Is this side ok? It's the side I'm used to sleeping on"

"That's good because this is the side I sleep on ha ha" we climbed into bed and got settled in. We both said out good nights and I reached up and turned the lights out. When I rolled back over I was faced with Ashley's back. I suddenly had the urge to hold her so that's what I did. I scooted over and wrapped my arms around her. She grabbed my hand with hers and we intertwined our fingers and that's how we fell asleep. Suddenly I couldn't wait for tomorrow to get here, I was ready to go on a date with Ashley Davies.

**I know this chapter was supposed to be Glen confronting Spencer and Ashley but I decided to throw this in instead. The next chapter Glen will confront them I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank for all the reviews, I'm loving the feedback. Here's the chapter with Glen confronting Spencer and Ashley as promised. Enjoy! And as always R&R!**

Chapter 8

I hear my alarm going off but something is laying on me preventing me from getting up and shutting it off. When I open my eyes I see nothing but brunette and then I remember that Ashley spent the night. Then I remember everything that happened the night before. I'm going on a date tonight with Ashley. Ashley kissed me last night and it was an amazing kiss. Dad knows that I'm gay and that me and Ashley are going on a date tonight. All this thinking my brain is doing must be loud because Ashley is starting to stir next to me. She opens her eyes and looks around, must of forgot that she stayed here last night like me.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Great actually. I don't remember the last time I slept that good"

"Good I'm glad you slept well. How did you sleep?"

"I was sleeping next to you so it was great"

"You know I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning"

"Every morning? And we just met"

"What can I say, I know what I like and what I want"

"Well I know that we need to get up and start getting ready for school otherwise we are going to be late"

"But do we have to go to school? Why can't we just stay in bed all day and then go on our date tonight"

"Well we could do that but then my dad might not like that and ground me then we wouldn't be able to go on our date tonight"

"Come on Spence what are you waiting for, why aren't you getting ready for bed yet?"

"Thought you didn't want to go to school?"

"I'd rather go to school and go on our date tonight then not go to school and take the chance of not being able to go on our date tonight"

"Ok fine. I'm taking a shower. Are you going to take one before we go to school?"

"Well I usually do but I don't have any clothes, toothbrush or anything here"

"Well I have extra toothbrushes here and you can borrow some of my clothes"

"You sure your ok with me borrowing my clothes?"

"Yes I'm fine with it. Just go in my closet and pick out whatever you want to wear, I'll be out of the shower in about 15 minutes"

"Ok don't rush just for me"

"ha-ha I'll be right back"

I went in the bathroom to shower and get ready for school. I can't believe that I actually told Ashley last night that I liked her. I can't believe that she likes me back. I honestly never would have thought that she likes me back. But I'm glad that we are going on a real date tonight. I'm also really glad that my dad knows. It makes me feel good that someone besides Clay knows. I jump in the shower as quick as possible and get dressed so that Ashley has a chance to get in and get ready.

"I'm done the showers yours."

"Ok thanks"

"There is an extra toothbrush sitting on the counter for you"

"K be right out"

Ten minutes later I hear the water shut off and know that Ashley will be out in a few minutes. I'm dressed, just putting on the finishing touches of my makeup. Once I am completely finished the bathroom door opens and Ashley walks out wearing one of my skirts and a low cut tank top and I must say she looks HOT!

"Can I use some of your hair stuff so that I can do mine?"

"Yea no problem. I'm actually gona go downstairs and make some breakfast, feel free to use anything you want."

"Ok thanks"

"Your welcome"

I walk downstairs and see dad making breakfast like always. I sat down at the counter and asked dad what he was making.

"Morning dad. What you making?"

"Just eggs, bacon, and potatoes"

"Mmmm I'm hungry"

"Good ha-ha where's Ashley?"

"She is upstairs finishing getting ready"

"How is she doing this morning?"

"She is doing good. She said that last night was the best sleep she has had in a while"

"Well that's good. I think you guys are actually good for each other, as friends and if you make it as something more then that's even better"

"Thanks dad I love you"

"I love you too honey"

"Morning"

"Morning Ashley. I hope your hungry"

"Actually I am"

"Great I made eggs, bacon and potatoes"

"Wow is this what it's like every morning?"

"Yea pretty much. Dad likes to make sure that we get a good start to the day."

"Yea um I'm moving in here ha-ha"

"I don't think my mom would like too much"

"Your probably right"

"Here you go girls, enjoy"

"Thank you" the girls said together. As they were eating there breakfast Clay and Glen both appeared from their rooms ready for school.

"Morning Spencer. Morning Ashley how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Good thanks"

"What are you doing here?"

"What's your problem Glen? She spent the night"

"Dad you let this girl stay in this house after what she has done."

"Glen not now drop it"

"No I won't let this girl ruin this family"

"Glen shut up"

"No Spencer you deserve to know that your little friend here is a lying whore"

"Glen watch your mouth right now and I said to drop it"

"Ashley is a cheater that sleeps with every girl she can just to throw them out and when got pregnant she actually had the nerve to get an abortion."

Ashley stood up and ran out crying. I can't believe he just did that.

"You are such an ass Glen. Why don't you find out the facts before you go accusing someone of something?" I slapped him as hard as I could across the face and ran out of the room chasing after Ashley. She got in her car and took off for her own home. Thank god she only lives down the road so I don't need a car to get to her. I take off down the street towards her house.

Back in the Carlin home…..

"Glen you are grounded. You will not step foot out of this house unless you are going to school."

"What did I do?"

"You didn't drop it when I told you to. Instead you just assume that your friend was telling the truth. Are you aware that your friend that told you all this information beat Ashley yesterday after school? Are you aware that this friend persuaded Ashley to sleep with him then wanted it all the time and got her pregnant and turned his back on her? Are you aware that he was the one cheating on her the whole time they were together? And are you aware that she lost the baby, she didn't get an abortion? You really should find out the facts before you accuse someone of something. I think the next time you see Ashley, you had better apologize to her."

"What? Dad I am so sorry, I didn't know"

"That's why I told you to drop it. But it's done and you have lost all privileges for the 2 months."

"Two months?"

"Yup maybe that will teach you that when I say stop, that means stop. And you better apologize to Ashley"

"I will dad"

"Come on idiot we are going to be late for school"

"Ok"

Back at Ashley's house….

"Ashley I know you're here, please let me in"

"Why?"

"Because your hurting and I don't want to leave you by yourself"

The door opens to reveal a very hurt girl standing in front of me. I grab her and hug her for what seemed like forever.

"It's going to be ok. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"

"Thank you Spencer"

"No need to thank me. I want to protect you and be here for you"

"It's nice to have a friend stay on my side"

"We should go to school. I know you probably don't feel up to it but we can't let Aiden think he is winning"

"Your right. Just give me a few minutes to freshen up"

"No problem. I'm going to call dad and tell him we are going to school but we will be a little late"

"Sorry"

"It's fine I promise"

I called dad and he said that he would call the school and tell them that we will be late. I love my dad so much. Ten minutes later we are in Ashley's car and heading towards the school. When we pull up I notice Ashley is hesitating and doesn't really want to go in there.

"You can do this Ashley. I'll be right by your side. And I won't let him get to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Ok as long as I have you I know I'll be fine"

"Lets get to 1st pd"

"Ok"

We walk into the school and go straight to the office and just like dad said he called to let them know we would be late. I don't know what he told them but we got an excused tardy. We made our way to 1st pd and handed the teacher the passes and took our seats. Class had just begun so we didn't miss much. As promised I was next to Ashley all morning. The classes we didn't have together I walked her to and was there waiting for her when she got done. When we got to lunch we sat down at a table when I noticed Glen was walking towards us.

"I swear if he says something to you he is no longer my brother and I will beat the shit out of him."

"I don't think I can take anymore Spence" before I had a chance to reply to her he was at our table.

"Hey guys"

"Glen what are you doing here? I don't want to see you"

"Look I want to apologize. Ashley I am really sorry for everything I said this morning. It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have judged you like that. I should have found out the facts before assuming. I am truly sorry everything I said and did and for everything Aiden has done to you. Spencer I know I hurt you to by doing all that and I hope you will forgive me one day."

With that he walked away. Wow I have never known Glen to apologize and actually mean it.

"Wow he actually doesn't seem that bad."

"I'm not sure who that was because that wasn't my brother Glen. I have never known him to apologize and mean it."

When I was in my last pd I found out that not long after lunch was over there was a huge fight in gym. I heard someone got the crap beat out of him but didn't know who it was. Just that the one guy was sent to the hospital and the other was sent home and was suspended from school for 2 weeks. Just before the last bell of the day rang I told the teacher some lame excuse to get out of class early and was waiting for Ashley outside of her last class. When she got out she didn't say anything. Instead she just grabbed my hand and led me to her car. When we were finally in her car she started the engine but didn't put the car in drive instead she just turned and looked at me.

"Did you hear about the fight that happened after lunch?"

"Yea I heard one was sent to the hospital and the other was sent home, guess it was pretty bad but know one could tell me who was involved."

"I know who was involved."

"Really? Who? Do I know him?"

"You know one of them probably better then anyone here"

"Meaning?"

"Spence, Aiden and Glen have gym together after lunch. Glen beat the shit out of

"What?"

"Yea he beat him so bad they sent him to the hospital."

"Don't know"

"Let's go home I want to know why he did it"

"Ok"

We drove home in silence, holding Ashley's hand. It has become a regular thing when we are in the car together. Ashley didn't come inside. She said she still wanted to go on our date and that she would pick me up at 6 unless my dad didn't want me to go because of what happened to Glen. I told her to text me when she was on her way. Before I got out of the car I pecked Ashley on the lips and told her I would see her later.

When I walked in the house I heard Glen and my dad in the kitchen talking. Instead of letting them know I was there I just stood outside of the kitchen and listened.

"Son violence is not the answer to anything"

"I know dad I never fight but when he walked up to me and said Ashley's name something inside me snapped. After finding out everything he did to her I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry dad. I really didn't mean it."

"Even though it was completely wrong, it's probably about time someone put him in his place concerning Ashley."

"I really am sorry dad and I apologized to Ashley and Spencer this morning"

"I'm proud of you son"

"I love you dad"

"I love you to son" and then I heard chairs move and decided to look in the kitchen and I saw Glen and my dad hugging each other. I decided to let them know I was here. I walked into the kitchen, went straight up to Glen and hugged him. I could tell her was surprised by my act because he didn't respond right away. When he finally did hug me back he whispered in my ear..

"I really am sorry Spence, I love you"

"I love you too Glen just wish you weren't such an ass sometimes"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Did you really do that for Ashley?"

"Yea she doesn't deserve to be treated the way he has made people treat her"

"Thank you Glen. Ok I have to go upstairs to get ready for my date tonight"

"Wow Spence who you going on a date with?"

"Um Glen that's none of your business, only mine." my dad tried to cover it up, have I mentioned how much I love my father?

"It's ok dad. I have a date tonight with Ashley"

"Wait, are you saying your gay Spencer?"

"Yes Glen and I hope you don't have a problem with it"

"I don't, I just want you to be happy"

"Thank Glen"

"Your welcome Spencer. And just so you know I will protect you and Ashley at school and in this world"

"Thank you Glen that means a lot"

I hugged him one last time and then went upstairs to get ready for my date. I can't wait to see what Ashley has planned for us tonight. Suddenly I'm very nervous and scared. I have never been on a date. I fix my hair, redo my make up and start going through my closet trying to find something to wear tonight. I settle for my skirt and tank top look with wavy hair. I must say I look good. I look at the time and see it is 5:50, Ashley should be texting me soon saying she is… Just then my phone vibrated and it was her….

_On my way __J__ xo -A_

I suddenly have all these butterflies in my stomach. The door rings and I hear my dad answer the door. I open my bedroom door and start making my way downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I couldn't believe what I saw…

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be Spashley on their first date! R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I walked down the stairs. Everyday Ashley wore amazing clothes and always had her hair and make up done. But tonight she looked like she belonged on the red carpet or something. Granted Ashley looks beautiful everyday, tonight she looked beyond beautiful. She had on a black skirt with a baby blue tank top and a vest jacket that on went half way down her stomach. Her hair was down but extremely wavy and her make up looked amazing. She looked like she should be on the cover of a magazine.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks. You look amazing" she gave me her smile that crinkles her nose, oh how I love that smile.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yea. Where are you taking me?"

"That is a surprise"

"Not even a hint"

"Nope"

"Please" and then I did it. I threw in the head tilt that I have been told was going to the death of many people. Apparently people have problems resisting my head tilt, my dad always said it would be my trademark when I got older.

"Oh don't do the head tilt."

"Why afraid you might give in?"

"N-n-no. Not at all" but she won't look at me so she isn't that confident that she won't give in.

"Fine but if I give you one hint I will never try to surprise you again"

"Ok ok fine" and I sat back against the seat defeated.

"Can you at least tell me how long til we get there?"

"About an hour"

"Why such a long drive?"

"Cuz I decided I didn't want to do dinner and a movie for our first date"

"Ok" and I let it go. I honestly don't care where we go or what we do as long as I'm with her.

"What do you want to listen to while we are driving?"

"Anything is fine with me"

"Ok if you say so" then I kinda regretted my answer.

"Oh my god Ash seriously? Britney Spears?"

"What she was hot when she first started putting cd's out"

"Whatever you say"

"So your gona sit there and tell me that when her first cd came out, you didn't think she was hot?"

"Well no but now I mean she isn't that great"

"Why? Because the tabloids say she isn't?"

"It just seems like she is always on drugs and doesn't take care of her children"

"Well have you thought that some of the pics they put in the magazines could be misleading and that take everything the wrong way?"

"Yea I guess your right"

"Ha ha I know I'm right"

"Ok we don't need that head getting any bigger then it already is"

The rest of the car ride was spent with me and Ash singing along with Britney Spears. Next thing I knew we were at the beach again.

"Are we going to the beach?"

"Maybe"

"Fine. I'm not asking anymore questions"

"Good"

Ashley finally found a spot and parked the car. She actually yelled at me when I went to open my door. She told me not to so I did as I was told and didn't open my door. She got out and walked around to my side and opened my door for me. She grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"So you ready for our date to begin?"

"Of course"

"Great"

She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as we walked to wherever she was taking us. We stopped in front of a restaurant that looked like it cost 200$ a person.

"Ash this place looks really expensive"

"Don't worry about it"

"No I won't let you spend that much money on me"

"So your going to upset me?"

"Why would that upset you?"

"Because I want to take you here for dinner and you don't want me to"

"I just want you to know that you don't have to do all this. I really don't care what we do as long as I'm with you"

"I know but I really just want to do this for you, you deserve it"

'Ok but only if you insist"

"I do" 

She grabbed my hand and led me into the restaurant. It was amazing outside and in. We walked up to the gentleman standing at a podium, he looked like he was the one in charge of seating people.

"Welcome to Michelle's, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes sir 2 under Davies"

"Ok right this way"

He led us to a table that was set up for 2 against the wall. This place is really nice. 

"Here you ladies go and your server will be right with you"

"Thank you"

"Enjoy"

"Ash are you sure you can afford this?"

"I'm positive. Order whatever you want"

"Ok"

"Good evening ladies. My name is Francisco and I will be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I will just have a sweet tea"

"Make that 2"

"Ok I will be right back with 2 sweet teas"

"Thank you"

"So do you know what you might want yet?"

"I don't know, they have so many choices here"

"Yea they have a huge choice in food here. But it all tastes amazing"

"You eat here all the time?"

"This is my dads favorite place to eat so we come here often when he is home. He would rather come here and eat then have a home cooked meal."

"Wow that has to be expensive"

"Yea but he isn't home that often so it really doesn't matter"

"Here you go ladies, 2 sweet teas. Are we ready to order or do we need a few minutes still?"

"If she is ready then we can order"

"I will have the chicken and shrimp carbonara"

"Ok and for you?"

"You know what, I'll have the same thing"

"Ok it'll be out shortly"

"Ok thank you"

"So, you know you really do look amazing tonight Spence"

"Thanks you do too. You look beyond beautiful"

"So there is something I should tell you although you probably already figured this out…"

"Ok. What's that?"

"So I have never really been on a date"

"Well you went out with Aiden didn't you?"

"Yea but we never really went on any dates. I mean we always either hung out at his house or mine. We didn't drive back then so its not like we could just get in the car and go"

"True but didn't you like take other girls out?"

"No. When I was sleeping around with them that's the only thing we did. I'm ashamed of it now but we would just meet somewhere do what we had to do and then we left. Most of the time I never heard from them again. There were a couple times when the girl would keep calling and texting. But I really don't want to get into that on our first date. I promise though I will tell you anything you want to know about my past"

"Ok but your right not tonight" Ashley grabbed my hand from across the table and held it.

"Are you ok with this? I know your not exactly out yet and I know this is your first date ever so whatever your not comfortable with just let me know"

"If I wasn't comfortable I would have told you by now"

"Ok"

"So is this date going to be just dinner?"

"I don't know I guess you will just have to wait and find out. And besides I thought you said you weren't asking any more questions?"

"Ha-ha your right, sorry"

"It's ok ha-ha but I promise you will like it"

Just then our dinner came and it smelled so good.

"Here you go ladies, is there anything else I can get you to go with your meal?"

"No I think we are good"

"I'm good"

"Ok ladies, enjoy"

"Wow this looks and smells amazing"

"Yea it actually tastes a lot better then it looks"

"Mmmmm this is soooo good"

"Told you so"

"But I'm not gona be able to eat all of this"

"That's ok, that's what they make take out boxes for"

"Yea this will definitely be lunch tomorrow"

Spencer could tell that Ashley was nervous, she was nervous to. So far she loved the date and loved the time she was spending with Ashley. She only hoped they would be able to go on many more dates after this.

"How are you ladies doing?"

"We are doing great but I'm going to need a box to take this home in"

"Me too and the check whenever your ready"

"Ok I'll be right back"

Not even a minute later the server returned with boxes and our check. Ashley and I both thanked him for his service and Ashley paid the bill. She refused to let me leave any kind of money. I thought it was fair that if she paid the bill, I should leave the tip but she wasn't having any of that.

"No Spence this is me taking you out on a date which means you don't pay for anything"

"Fine then next time I pay for everything"

"You sure there is going to be a next time?"

"Well I hope there is" Does she not want a next time?

"Don't worry Spence there is going to be a next time"

"Good"

"So ready to go to the second part of our date?"

"Yup ready when you are"

"Ok let's go"

Ashley paid as we were walking out but then we started walking in the opposite direction of the car. A few minutes later I realized that we were back at the beach, the same beach that we met at.

"Ashley, what are we doing here?"

"Well I thought that for our first date I would bring you back here where I first saw your beautiful blue eyes"

"Aw Ashley, I never would have thought that you were the romantic type"

"Well no one has ever gotten to see this side of me"

"Oh well then I feel honored"

"You should"

And with that we walked along the beach, hand in hand just talking and admiring the sun setting over the water. She led me towards the pier and I realized there was a blanket set up underneath of it.

"When did you do all this"

"Well I have a friend that likes to help me out every once in a while"

"Your so sweet"

"Come on lets sit down"

Ashley sat down first and patted the spot next to her but I didn't want to sit there. I think I shocked Ashley when I sat in front of her but she didn't stay shocked. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her. She never removed her arms from around my waist. We sat there and watched everything around us before it quickly disappeared and it was only me and her there. I could feel her breath on my cheek, she gently placed a light kiss to my cheek.

"You really are the most beautiful person I have ever seen Spence"

"That's what you keep telling" I said chuckling

"I don't want tonight to end"

"Me either" 

I turned to look at her, our faces just millimeters apart. I can feel her breath on my lips. Her eyes keep looking between my eyes and my lips. My eyes kept looking between her eyes and her lips. I couldn't take it anymore, I closed the distance and kissed her. It wasn't rushed or anything, it was slow and passionate. I really like kissing her.

"Spence"

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"No Spence, never"

"Then what?"

"I've never done this so I don't know how to do it. I promise I'm done with my old ways. I never want to look at another girl. I haven't even know you a whole week and I'm already wanting to change my life for you. But I don't want you to think you are making me change cuz your not. I want to do this for me and for you."

"Ash, what are you saying?" 

"Spence, will you be my girlfriend?"


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter, basically just the answer to Ashley's question. Please R&R!

Chapter 10

"Spencer, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ash, are you sure you want to take that step?"

"Yes, I have never been more sure of anything. I know we've only known each other for a couple days but I feel something with you that I have never felt before. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. I don't want my old life."

"Then yes"

"Really?"

"Yes really. I feel something special with you too. I don't know how to describe it, I just know that I want to be with you…."

Before I could finish my sentence her lips were on mine, not that I'm complaining. The rest of the night I just sat there in her arms stealing kisses and looking over the water.

"I don't want tonight to end"

"Me either"

"What time is it?"

"It's getting late, I should get you back. I don't want your dad mad at me on the first date"

"Ha ha good point"

We loaded everything up and headed to the car. The whole drive home was spent with us sharing childhood stories and Ashley holding my hand the whole drive home. An hr later we were pulling up in my drive way.

"Well I guess this means the date is over" I said sadly.

"Maybe this date but not us"

"True"

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door"

"Ok"

And with that Ashley got out of the car and walked over to my side to open the door for me. I learned early in the night that Ashley wanted to be a gentlewoman and open my doors for me.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

Ashley held my hand from the car to my front door. Once we got there she didn't let go.

"So I guess that is goodnight"

"Yea I guess so"

"So I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course. Do you want a ride to school?"

"Yea that would be great"

"Great so I'll pick you up at 7:30"

"Why so early?"

"Cuz I'm going to need coffee that early that early in the morning"

"Ha ha ok sounds good to me"

"Good night Spence"

"Night Ash"

Ashley kissed me one more time before she walked back to her car. She waited in her car for me to go inside and when I finally did, her headlights disappeared. Knowing that she only lives down the rode, I don't worry about her getting home safe. When I walk into my house, it is extremely quiet. Everyone must've already went to bed. I make my way up to my room and get ready for bed. Once I am done I notice my phone is blinking so I check it, a text from Ashley.

_I had an amazing time with u tonite. Cant wait to see u in the morning night sweet dreams :-* xoxo -A_

_Me too, morning wont come quick enough :-* night sweet dreams xoxo -S_

I laid my phone back on the nightstand and went to sleep with a huge smile on my face and hopes of dreaming of a certain brunette.

I know this chapter was short, I just wanted to get the ending to their date up. Hopefully I will have anew update by Monday. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys are enjoying this story!


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I haven't really had the time. I will an update to you by the end of the week if you guys want one? Please let me know if you guys would like me to continue this story! Love all the reviews that I have received so far and hope you guys do want me to continue!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Why must my alarm go off so early? I feel like I just finally fell asleep. All night I kept thinking about Ashley and the fact that she asked me to be her girlfriend. It's hard to sleep when all I kept thinking about was seeing Ashley first thing in the morning. I actually need to thank my mom for moving us out here otherwise I might not have ever met Ashley.

Before I knew my alarm was going off because I hit the snooze the first time. I really should get out of bed so I can get ready. I want to look good for Ashley. I look over at my alarm clock and see it's 6:05 so that gives me a hr and a half to get ready. I go to my bathroom and turn the water on for the shower. It doesn't take too long to heat up so I brush my teeth while it's heating up. Once I am done with my teeth I take my clothes off and get in the shower. I decided that I didn't want to spend a lot of time in shower like I normally do so I do everything that needs to be done quickly and then get out. I grab one towel and dry my hair then wrap it around my hair. Then I grab the second towel I have hanging there and dry my body off then wrap it around my body. I walk into my room and pull out the necessities out of my dresser then walk to my closet to find the perfect outfit to wear today. I want to look hot for Ashley. I finally pick out a nice pair of jeans, a low cut tank top and a button up over shirt to go over it. Once I am dressed I look at the time and it's just 7:00. Enough time to do my hair and makeup. I decided while I was in the shower that I wanted wavy hair today so I start right away on blowing drying it. It only take about 5 minutes to get my hair dry and then another 10 minutes to actually style it. Once I am satisfied that my hair looks amazing, I start applying my make up. About 15 minutes later I am satisfied that I look hot. Just as I'm walking out of my bathroom I hear my phone going off and know right away that it's a text by the tone. I grab my phone and notice it's a text from Ashley.

_Morning gorgeous im on my way :-* xoxo -A_

_K ill see u in a few :-* xoxo -S_

I walk downstairs to be greeted by my dad. 

"Hey honey, how was your date last night?"

"Dad it was amazing. She took me to this really nice restaurant at the beach and then took me to the spot where we first met."

"Wow that sounds amazing. So do we think there will be any more dates?"

"Actually, she asked me to be her girlfriend last night"

"Really? What did you say?"

"I said yes"

"Wow I'm really happy for you Spence and don't worry we don't have to tell your mom until your ready"

"Thank you dad I love you"

"I love you too sweetie"

Just then the door bell rings and I know it's Ashley.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Yea just let me grab my bag…. Bye dad I'm going to school with Ashley"

"Ok honey have a good day, take care of my little girl Ashley" my dad said laughing.

"Don't worry I promise I will"

"You girls have fun and be careful"

"We will"

Once again she opened my door for me.

"You know you already made a good first impression you don't have to keep doing this" 

"I know but I like it"

"Whatever you say"

"Exactly glad we agree"

"Are we still going to get your coffee"

"Um duh"

"Ha ha ok just checking"

"But before we go I want something"

"Oh yea and wants that?"

"Hmmm your lips on mine"

"Oh really?"

"Yes I want a kiss from my girlfriend"

"Well when you put it that way" I leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"There now I'm ready for my coffee"

"Ha ha let's go"

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling up in front of the coffee shop and she went in to get it while I stayed in the car. She offered to buy me something but after the meal she paid for last night I didn't want her to buy me anything this morning. A few minutes later she walked back out with a big smile on her face. 

"What's with the smile?"

"I have coffee"

"So coffee gets a bigger smile then me? I'm offended" I said laughing so she knew that I was kidding.

"No my love I just haven't actually been to sleep yet"

"Why not?"

"Cuz this really beautiful girl was on my mind all night!"

"And who was this beautiful girl?"

"Oh I think her name is Spencer"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yup" and she leaned over and kissed me.

After that she put the car in drive and we made our way to school for the day. Once we got to the school parking lot, Ashley didn't get out right away.

"Everything ok?"

"Yea I just wanted to ask you something"

"Ok, what?"

"Well I know your not out and everything so I wanted to know now before we go in the school how we are supposed to act in front of people"

"I see"

"Yea I didn't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable so I'm asking you. If you want us to only be friends at school then that's all we will be"

"Well actually I hadn't thought about any of that. I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you or anything but I would like to keep this between just us right now"

"No baby that's fine with me. I remember how hard it was for me to come out so whenever your ready, I'll be right be your side"

"Your amazing you know that?"

"If you say so"

"I do"

"Since I'm only your friend at school, can I have a kiss now before we get out of the car?"

"Of course" I leaned in and gave her a better kiss then she was probably expecting but hey it's the last time I'm going to be able to kiss her for about 8 hrs, can you blame me?

"Ok we should um get to homeroom…. Yea" and she got out of the car. See told you she wouldn't be expecting it. 

"Are you ok?"

"Yup just peachy"

"Ok sure"

"Ha ha I'll see you in 1st period"

"Yes you will"

"Text me?"

"Of course" and with that she walked away. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep our relationship to ourselves because I really wanted to kiss her bye. As she disappears from my sight I decide it's finally time that I go into homeroom.

As I walk in I see Madison sitting there talking to her friends. I really hope that she doesn't say anything to me.

"I saw you rode to school today with the whore. Big mistake!"

"Whatever Madison"

"Haven't even been here a week and your already making wrong decisions"

"I don't care what you think Madison"

"Whatever Chica"

I walked away from her as fast as I could and hoped she would leave me alone but that probably won't happen.

_So is it bad that I miss u like crazy? xoxo -A_

_No cuz I miss u 2 xoxo -S_

_Good! __J__ xoxo -A_

_:-* xoxo -S_

_:-* :-* xoxo -A_

Homeroom went by really quick which was a good thing because I couldn't stand all the stares that Madison kept giving me. I walked down the halls towards my next class which was with Ashley so it will be great. 

I walked in the room and saw Ashley sitting in the back of the classroom with an empty seat next to her.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Yea it's for this really beautiful new girl"

"Well I'm new but don't know about the beautiful part"

"Whatever Spence"

"How was homeroom?"

"The teacher can't believe I was actually on time"

"Well maybe if you came to school more often then you wouldn't have that problem"

"Yea right lol how was your homeroom?"

"Madison started in on me as soon as I walked in the door"

"What did she say?" I could tell Ashley wasn't happy with this fact, she suddenly looked really angry.

"Ash don't worry she didn't say anything really just that she noticed I rode to school with you and that I haven't been a week and I'm already making bad decisions."

"Whatever she's a whore" yea I'm not even going to tell Ashley that Madison called her a whore also. 

"Ugh I don't want to be here"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"But see you really do because if you weren't here then you would be at home, _without _me. At least here you get to see me through out the day."

"Ok true maybe I do want to be here"

"That's what I thought" and that's when the bell rang and the teacher walked in. surprisingly Ashley stayed awake the whole period even though she was just pretty much writing and staring at me. 

The rest of the day went the same, nothing really happened. Madison didn't say any more to me. But I doubt that will last long. Now I am making my way to Ashley's car so we can head home and spend some time with my girlfriend. As I'm walking to the parking lot I notice Ashley is leaning against the passenger side. 

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

"Everything ok?"

"Yea let's get going"

"ok" ok something is definitely not ok!

We get in the car and we are silent the whole ride to my house. When we get in the driveway, she turns the engine off but doesn't move.

"Ash are you sure your ok?"

"Spence I don't want to hurt you but I don't think it's a good idea for us to be together…"


	13. Chapter 13

Imaferrari: sorry about that I had nothing to do with the underlining. I don't underline anything in my story it seems to be a formatting thing with the site. One of my other chapters did it as well.

"_Spence I don't want to hurt you but I don't think it's a good idea for us to be together…"_

Chapter 12

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm no good for you. I will probably just end hurting you in the end anyway."

"Where is this coming from Ash?"

"I just realized that I jumped way ahead of myself. If we stay together I will probably hurt you a lot worse, I would probably end up cheating on you or something and I don't want to hurt you that way"

"So basically your just going to give up on us right now, not even give us a chance?"

"Spence you don't get it, you don't know who I am."

"Yes I do. You might think I don't know who you are but I do. You know what just forget it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

I got out of the car and walked right up to my house, never once glanced back to see if she was still there. I walked in the house and went straight up to my room. What the hell got into Ashley? She was fine all day, texting me and talking to me whenever we saw each other. I just don't get it. Whatever. Not like we were together that long hell we weren't even together a full day. I pulled my books out of my book bag and started doing my homework, figured that would be a good way to get my mind off things for a little while.

I don't know how long I have been studying but I know it's now dark outside. It starts getting dark here around 8 so it must be well past that. My dad never came and got me for dinner or anything. I wonder what's up with that. I decided to walk downstairs and get something to eat because I haven't ate since lunch. When I get down stairs I hear talking in the kitchen. Right away I hear my dads voice must mean him and mom are having a conversation, I guess my dinner can wait a little longer. Just as I'm about to go back up the stairs I hear her voice.

"I was really stupid to do what I did to her today, I really don't know what came over me."

"Sometimes people act out without thinking"

"Yea well I'll be lucky if Spence ever talks to me again after the way I just brushed her off."

"I'm sure she will talk to her again. Maybe just give her a couple days. I knew something was up when she came home because usually the first thing she does when she gets home is come to the kitchen to find out what's for dinner and she didn't even do that. She walked in the door and straight up to her room."

"I'm sorry that I hurt her after I promised I wouldn't"

"Hey at least this is something you can fix. Do you mind me asking why you did what you did?"

"Well you know about the whole situation between me, Aiden, and Madison right?"

"Yes I do"

"Well Spencer told me that as soon as she got to homeroom Madison started in on her about showing up to school with me and everything. I let that go and so did Spencer. But when I got to one of my classes that I share with Madison, she walked over and started telling me that I'm worthless and stupid for even trying to get with Spencer. That Spencer wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for me. I didn't say anything to back to her and I guess that pushed her to go on more so she did. She started saying that if Spencer was that stupid to fall for me I would just end up hurting her and cheating on her like I did with Aiden which we know isn't true. Basically to sum everything up she made me feel like I didn't even deserve Spencers friendship let alone actually be with her."

"I see. Well Ashley you can't let other people affect your decisions in life. If you want to be with Spencer then don't let anyone change that. You know the truth about what happened and I promise one day it will come back to them, it might take a while but it always comes back in the end. Let me ask you a question and be completely honest with me about it, ok?"

"Yes"

"I know you have known Spencer less then a week but what do you want with my daughter?"

"I don't know if me and Spencer will be together forever but I do know that I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her. The first time I saw her I knew that there was something about her and then when I heard her voice that was it. Just the sound of her voice made me a better person. I will admit that after everything with Aiden my life went in the wrong direction but since I have met Spencer I haven't even thought about drinking or sleeping with anyone. I just want to be a better person and take care of Spence."

"Well I think that's a great answer and I promise just give her time. Spencer is just like me. She is understanding and if you explain yourself to her just the way you did tonight then everything will be fine. But you can't let this happen again because the next time she might not be so understanding. If you feel like you guys are better off as friends then that's one thing but you can't let someone else make those decisions for you. Prove them wrong show them that you are good enough for Spencer. I have seen the way you and Spencer look at each other and the vibes I get when you 2 walk in the room make me think that you guys will last a long time as long as you guys are honest with each other."

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

"Your welcome Ashley. You are a part of this family now and you can always come to me"

"Thank you. I should probably get going. I have homework I have to do."

"Yes you do. Good night Ashley"

"Good night"

I saw them hugging and turned around and went up to my room before Ashley could see that I had heard there whole conversation. I actually couldn't help but go to sleep with a smile on my face. Morning suddenly couldn't come quick enough so that I could see Ashley.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

I set my alarm to get up early because I wanted to actually do my hair, make up and pick out a nice outfit to wear to school. I was ready to hear what Ashley has to say, I just hope that I actually let her speak when she walks up to me instead of just jumping on her and kissing her. I take my time getting ready because I wanted to look perfect for her. Just as I was putting my final touches of make up on and one last look in the mirror, I heard calling me from down stairs.

"Spencer it's time to go, we are going to be late" I grab my bag and phone and head down stairs.

"Since when do you worry about getting to school on time?"

"Since he started talking to this girl on the cheerleading squad that he claims is the hottest girl in school but I have yet to see her."

"That's only because she isn't allowed to date while she is cheering because her mom says that it's too much of a distraction."

"Whatever man"

"Ok can we get going already?"

"Wait, why are you even riding with us today? Shouldn't Ashley be picking you up?"

"Yea well she had something to do this morning so I told her not to worry about it, that I would just catch a ride with you guys"

"Oh ok well let's get going"

We arrived to school and I immediately started looking around for Ashley but she was nowhere in site. After searching around the school grounds for a little bit for her I decided to just head to homeroom and wait to see her in first period.

The bell had just gone off to signal us it's time to get to homeroom so there really wasn't anybody in the room yet. Just as the late bell went off Aiden and Madison walked in and took their seats. I just hope that today she actually does keep her mouth shut.

"I saw you didn't come with the bitch today, did you finally reaize that your better off without her?" of course she wouldn't be able to go a day without saying something to me.

"Is it impossible for you to mind your own business? Do you hate your life so much that you feel the need to try and mess up the lives of everyone? People can't stand to be around you because of the way you always treat people. Maybe if you learned to treat people better, you would have more friends. And the friend that you did have you lost because you were a stupid selfish bitch that couldn't handle them being happy. Now it eats you alive that they have moved on and your existence doesn't even phase them anymore. Maybe that's your real problem…" I didn't even get to finish what I was saying because Madison got up and walked out of the classroom, guess I hit a nerve!

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning don't you think?"

"Seriously Aiden? You want to mess with me too? I'm tired of people like you that try and ruin other peoples lives."

"Whatever"

"Exactly" I really didn't feel like being nice to them anymore. I'm tired of the way they treat Ashley. I haven't been here long enough to actually know if it's just her or if it's everyone but so far I get the impression that it might be everyone.

A few minutes later we were on our to our first period class. I couldn't wait to see Ashley, I just wanted us to forget last night ever happened.

When I walked in the door though she wasn't there. I was still early so I figured she just hadn't made it from her other class yet. The late bell rang and there was still no Ashley. I'm actually starting to get a little worried. I decide to text her.

_Hey u ok? Ur not in 1__st__ pd __L xoxo -S_

I kept checking my phone waiting for her to text me back but she never did. Now I really am worried. Part of me wants to leave school and go to her house but I don't have my car, I really need to start just driving myself to school. Once I get home I am going to straight to her house to make sure everything is ok. I go the rest of the morning not really paying attention to anything the teachers are talking about because I am thinking about Ashley. Now it's lunch time and still no response from Ashley. I walk outside to the quad to sit down, I didn't bother going through the line because I don't feel like eating. When I get to the quad I see Ashley sitting on one the tables just starring off into space listening to her ipod. I don't know if I should be mad or just walk up to her. I decide that I am going to just walk over to her and start talking. I want to know why she suddenly doesn't want to talk to me especially after everything she told my dad last night. Maybe she really thinks we might be better off as friends. Maybe I should just tell her this so she doesn't feel like the bad guy. I make up my mind that I am going to tell her that we should just be friends right now when I see her pick up what looks like a dozen red roses and she smiles but then I see this girl walking towards her. I guess she has moved on already. Guess I don't need to talk to her anymore.

I decide I can't stay at school anymore so I decide I'm just going to walk home. It's not that far of a walk. When I get home the house is empty which is great because I don't feel like having to tell my dad why I'm home so early and I really don't feel like listening to anything my mother might have to say. I go straight to my room and decide that I'm going to relax in a nice hot bath. I run the water and get it to just the temperature that I want, light some candles around the tub and turn on some music. I left my phone in my room because I don't want anyone bothering me right now. I did manage to text Glen to let him know that I went home early so he didn't wonder where I was at the end of the day, I just told him I wasn't feeling well. I don't know how long I was in the tub but I fell asleep at some point. When I woke up the water was cold and my fingers were pruning. I got out of the tub, dried off and wrapped my robe around my body. I looked in the mirror real quick and apparently I had been crying at some point and didn't even know it. I didn't even let I phase me. I walked out of my bathroom and straight to my room to put some clothes on and go to bed. When I walked in my room I didn't know anyone was in there. I dropped my towel and heard someone clear their throat. Scared the living shit out of me…

"Who the hell are you in my room and how the hell did you get into my house?" I said not even turning around to see who it was but trying to hurry up and cover back up.

"Um…" I know that voice….

"Ash? What are you doing here?" I asked finally covered up and turning around to face the brown eyed beauty.

"Well I went to school late to surprise you with these…" she said handing me the roses she had in her hand at the quad. "I waited for you to come out during lunch but never saw you so I tracked down Glen and he said that you texted him saying you didn't feel good and walked home. Is everything ok?"

"Yea I'm fine just a head ached but the bath helped."

"Good. Anyway I wanted to apologize for everything I said to you last night. I didn't mean any of it. It's just that people started talking shit and I started believing what they were saying. They were telling me I wasn't good enough for you and everything. I am so sorry if I hurt you. I just hope it's not too late."

"I think it might be. I think we might be better off as friends Ash."

"What? Why? I don't want to be just friends with you Spence. I am truly sorry for everything I did and said last night. I should have talked to you about it instead of just ending everything with you before even giving us a chance."

"But what about that other girl?"

"Girl? What other girl? There is no other girl Spence, I swear. I'm done with that. I don't want to look at another girl for the rest of my life."

"But there was a girl when you were in the quad that I saw you hand roses to. Who was she? And why did you give her roses too?"

"Spence I didn't give any body any roses but you. Wait a minute, your talking about Carmen. Carmen was helping me arrange something to surprise you tonight and she met me at the school to give me the key. I was just showing her the roses that I had got you. I swear that's it."

"You promise?"

"Spence I just said I swear. I promise there is no other girl, just you…"

"I'm sorry Ash, I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that before I talk to you."

"But in your defense, you didn't know what was going on. For all you knew was that I broke up with you to be with another girl."

"But you didn't right?"

"No babe I promise I didn't. I know it's no excuse but everything that I said last night had nothing to do with you, you have to believe that. And you also have to believe that it had nothing to do with what I feel for you because I do feel something for you."

"Well that's good because I feel something for you too. So does this mean that we are together?"

"If you still want to be and I promise I will never be this stupid again!"

"Ash I know you didn't mean it. It's not like we were together for months when this happened so don't be mad at yourself or anything. But you better not make a routine action ha ha"

"Trust me I won't. I had a nice little talk with your dad last night and made me realize that I can't let people make my decisions for me and that I shouldn't let what people say affect my life. By the way, your dad is amazing!"

"Trust me, I know. Why do you think I love him so much?"

"So can I have a kiss yet?"

"I didn't know you had to ask your girlfriend for a kiss…."

I didn't even get to fully finish that sentence before her lips were on mine, not that I'm complaining. In case you guys are wondering, I have yet to get dressed. I am still in nothing but my robe. I guess this little fact has slipped Ashley's mind. Before I know she is walking me back towards my bed and when my knees hit the bed, I fall backwards. Ashley immediately lands on top of me, never breaking out kiss. She starts kissing down my jaw line and to my neck. She starts kissing and sucking on my neck making me moan. Mind you I have never actually gone past kissing so I honestly have no idea what I'm doing right now. I don't know if I want things to go further yet or not but I guess I should figure that out soon because her hands are starting to roam. Ashley suddenly stops all movements and looks down then gets off the bed.

"I am so sorry Spence"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I never let you get dressed and then we were making out on the bed and I just don't want to rush you"

"Trust me Ash, if you were rushing me I would tell you."

"I know but still, I don't want out first time to be because we are making up from me being stupid"

"Ash will you please stop calling your self stupid because your not and as far as our first time, that's really sweet of you. You know, I've never been with anyone and I want you to be the first person I ever go that far with."

"Really? Well I feel honored." and she kisses me again. She really needs to stop this especially with me wearing as little clothing as I am because I might not be able to stop or want to stop for that matter.

"Ok now go get dressed before I throw you on this bed and have my way with you,"

"Hmmm really?"

"Spence no go get dressed"

"I was just playing and why do I have to get dressed? I'm ready for bed."

"Because I want to take you out now go get dressed"

"Yes ma'am, so bossy, it's kind of a turn on" and with that I go into my closet to get dressed so Ashley can take me out for the night.

About 20 minutes later I'm finally ready to go. I walk out and Ashley's mouth drops. I guess either I look really good or really bad.

"So what you think?"

"Wow Spence you look amazing"

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do" and she kisses me. It was just a peck on the lips type of kiss but it was enough.

"Let's go"

As we were walking out the door my dad drove up so of course we had to stop and talk to him. As soon as he saw us together he had a huge smile on his face.

"Hello girls. Where are you off to?"

"Well I am taking Spencer out to dinner to make up for last night. Is that ok with you sir?"

"Of course just be careful girls and have fun"

"I will dad I love you"

"I love you too sweetie"

We got in the car and started driving. Part of me wanted to ask Ashley where we were going but then I decided I wanted her to surprise me. She reaches over to grab my hand and intertwines our fingers together.

"Your not even going to ask where we are going?"

"Nope. I want to be surprised"

"Wow Spence I'm a little impressed. I figured you wouldn't stop asking questions"

"well after everything that we have been through since last night I just thought I would let you surprise me"

"Ha ha good" after that we just kind of sat in silence, listening to music and enjoying the ride.

"So how was your day?"

"Well honestly it was kind of depressing. I got up early to get ready for school because I wanted to look good but when I got to school you were no where in sight and then when I got to first period you weren't there. If I had a car I was going to leave to find you but I rode to school with Glen instead. When I got to lunch I didn't feel like eating so I went straight to the quad and that's when I saw you with Carmen and thought that you changed your mind about me. So I walked home took a bath and then you made everything so much better." I said smiling and kissing her hand.

"Well I'm glad I was able to turn everything around for you"

"Me too babe"

"Ok we're here"

"Baby where are we?"

"You'll see"

"Do you know who lives here?"

"Babe will you just trust me"

"Always"

I let Ashley take me by the hand lead the way up to the house. When we got to the door it was locked but Ashley took out a key to unlock it. She opened the door and once again grabbed my hand and I followed her.

"Ash are going to explain anytime soon?"

"Maybe"

She kept walking and when I stopped I realized we were in the back yard. I looked around and was in complete shock. Whoever owned this house was a lucky person. That back yard was pretty much the beach. There was a water fountain, a walk way out to the beach, a Jacuzzi, a huge in ground pool, and then that's when I saw it. There was a table set up with candles and food.

"Ash you did all this for me?"

"Of course that's why Carmen was at school. She was letting me know she had everything set up and would have the food here on time."

"Wow… It's just wow… I can't believe you would go through all this for me."

"Well you deserve it Spence. You are an amazing woman"

"Thank you Ash, you're pretty amazing yourself and one day you will realize that. I just hope I'm still around when you do."

"Well I really hope you will be." I kissed her. I couldn't help but kiss her. After everything she has gone through to make tonight so nice.

"I hope your hungry"

"Actually I'm starving. I haven't exactly ate at all today"

"Spence, you need to eat. Come on."

We walked over to the table hand in hand. She pulled my chair out for me and then poored me a drink and uncovered my plate.

"Is this lemon-pepper chicken?"

"Yes it is"

"I love lemon-pepper chicken"

"I know ha ha I kind of called your dad today to ask him what I could get you to eat"

"Aw your so sweet"

"I try"

"Your cute"

"And your beautiful. Eat up. There is plenty here"

Dinner consisted of mild conversation and a lot of eating. Apparently Ashley failed to mention that she didn't eat today either. The chicken was amazing and so is Ashley. Once we were done eating, Ashley insisted that she clear all the plates while I just sat there. Once she was done she came back out and grabbed my hand.

"Will you dance with me Spence?"

"There's no music Ash…" and just then the music came on.

"Yes there is. So will you dance with me?"

"Of course" I took her hand and we started dancing.

When the song was over, Ashley took me by the hand we started walking down towards the beach. Once we got down to the beach I saw a blanket spread out and that's where we were heading. We laid out on the blanket for about 40 minutes and then we decided that we should probably head back in because we both had school tomorrow. I helped her clean up even though she didn't like that. Once we were all done she turned off all the lights and locked the door.

"So are you ready to tell me who's house this is?"

"Mine"

"What do you mean yours? Your house is down the road from mine"

"That's the mansion. We also have this place that we come to when we want to get away from everything and just be alone. No one knows about this place but me, dad, and Carmen. And the only reason Carmen knows about this place is because when her mom died she lost it. She ran away and everything and when I finally found her I brought her here."

"If this place is sacred then why share it with me?"

"Because Spence, even though I haven't known you that long, you mean a lot to me. I want you to know all my secrets and everything about my life. I feel something with you that I have never felt before. I just know that I want to see where this can go."

"You mean a lot to me too Ash. I feel something with you that I have never felt before too. I really hope that this isn't just some high school fling." she kissed me.

"Well as much as I would love to do this all night, I should get you home. I don't want your dad getting mad at me for keeping you to late."

"Yea we probably should get back"

We pull out of the drive way and start heading to my house. The whole ride there was spent with us holding hands and sneaking glances at each other.

When we finally pull up to my house we sit in the car for a few more minutes. Just looking at each other not really saying anything.

"I really am sorry Spence. I know you don't want to hear that anymore but I just had to say it one more time."

"I know Ash and that better be the last time I hear it." I said laughing so she knew I was joking.

"I promise Spence"

I leaned over and captured Ashley's lips with mine. Very soon, that kiss turned into us making out. I had to stop though because I definitely didn't want our first time to be in a car and if I didn't stop now I don't think I would have been able to with as turned on as I was.

"I have to go. You going to pick me up for school in the morning?"

"Of course"

"Ok night sweet dreams and text me when you get home please? I don't care that you live right down the street."

"Yes baby I will text you as soon as I get home."

"Ok see you in the morning" I kissed her and opened the door. I walked around to Ashley's window to give her one last kiss before I went inside.

"Night baby sweet dreams, I'll text you when I get home."

"You better"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Ashley waited for me to get to the door and get it opened, once it was open I turned around and waved bye as she was pulling out of the driveway.

I walked in the house and found my dad in the kitchen making something.

"Hey dad what are you doing?"

"Making something to eat, you hungry?"

"No thank you, Ashley had a pretty big dinner that she told me you helped her with" I said knowing that he helped her.

"I have no idea what your talking about sweetie"

"Dad it's fine she actually told me that you helped her and thank you"

"Your welcome sweetie, I just want you to be happy. I hope that you guys can work past this misunderstanding. I see something in you two that is very rare."

"Oh yea what's that?"

"Love"

"What you mean love? I barely know Ashley, I don't know if I love her yet"

"I think you do know. Love is a very rare thing and when you find it you can't let it go. It is possible to meet someone and know right away that you love them. I think that's why your so drawn to Ashley because as soon as you locked eyes with her, you realized that she is what you have been looking for."

"I don't know dad. I mean I know that I don't want this to be some high school fling and that I really feel a connection with her. When I look into the future I see her there, I just hope that she sees the same thing." Could I really love Ashley already? I mean I know it's a possibility. Maybe that's the connection I feel for her, love. I just won't tell her that. I don't want to scare her yet.

"I think she does sweetheart."

"I hope so. Night dad, I love you"

"Night love you too"

Just as I got up in my room, my phone went off. I looked down and saw I had a new text message.

_I'm home baby I'll see u in the morning night sweet dreams :-* xoxo -A_

_Night sweet dreams babe :-* see u in the morning xoxo -S_

I laid my phone on my night stand and fell fast asleep looking forward to my dreams about certain brunette that seems to have taken over my brain.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

My alarm started going off so I got out of bed and started getting ready for school. The only thing that gave me motivation to actually get out of bed was seeing Ashley before school. I take a nice hot shower and then pick out a cute outfit that Ashley would appreciate, I hope. I put some make up and headed downstairs to wait for Ashley, she should be on her way soon. As soon as I got down stairs she texted me letting me know she was on her way.

"Hey sis, you need a ride to school today?"

"No Ashley is picking me up but thanks Glen"

"No problem just didn't want to leave without you"

"She is actually on her way so your fine to leave. Where's Clay?"

"He's already waiting in the car for me"

"Ok well I guess I'll see you at school"

"See ya"

As Glen was walking out the door I saw Ashley pull up so I grabbed my bag and made my way out to her car. I didn't even get the door shut before she was pulling me in for a kiss.

"Sorry I just wanted my good morning kiss"

"Hey I'm not complaining ha ha"

"You ready to go?"

"Yup ready when you are"

We pulled out of my drive way and started heading to school. Once we got to school, we still had some time to kill before the bell rang so we just sat in the car to kill time.

"You want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Where?"

"My house"

"Order in?"

"No actually I was going to cook you dinner, if that's ok?"

"That sounds perfect to me. Wait, you can cook?"

"Well when your dad is gone a lot you learn how to do things on your own."

"Yea I guess you have a point there, I just figured that you had a someone there that cooked for you all the time and everything"

"I did, until I was about 13 or 14 then I asked for help one day and John taught me everything I know in the kitchen"

"That's cool"

"So I would like to spend an evening just us and me cooking you dinner"

"Ok it's a date."

"Great"

Then we heard the bell ring signaling for us to go to homeroom. Ashley walked me all the way to the door where we said our good byes knowing that we would see each other in 20 minutes in first period. I walked in dreading having to see Madison but to my surprise, when I walked in the door she just rolled her eyes and looked the other way. I'm actually happy that she hasn't said a word to me since homeroom yesterday. Maybe she will finally get the hint that she doesn't own this school. Homeroom got over quick and I was on my way to first period. Once I got there, Ashley was already in there and waiting for me.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Actually it is, I'm just waiting for my beautiful girlfriend to show up"

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I'm your girlfriend, huh?"

"Yes it is"

I sat down to get everything that I needed for this class out and ready to go. Once I was all set the teacher walked in and started class. Five minutes into class a piece of paper landed on my desk and immediately knew who it was from because it came from her direction.

**So I hear that something else happened yesterday that you didn't tell me about ****J**

**Oh really? And what's that?**

**I hear that you and Madison had a nice little conversation in homeroom that caused her to storm out.**

**Yea well I was getting tired of her running her mouth!**

**I hear you made her so mad that she actually left school grounds, what was she saying?**

**She just started running her mouth again about you and everything**

**Wait, you defended me?**

**Of course baby, you're my girlfriend and I'm not going to let anyone talk about you that way**

**Wow, I don't know what to say….**

**Just say that I'm amazing! Ha ha**

**You really are Spence, you are an amazing woman. No body has ever stood up for me before…**

**Well you better get used to it**

Just then the bell rang signaling class is over. Ashley again walked me to my next class and we said our goodbyes this time saying that we would text each other.

"I'll see you at lunch"

"K text me"

"Of course"

I went into my class and sat down. I don't even remember anything that really happened in my classes before lunch because I was to occupied with either actually talking to Ashley or thinking about her. I'm starting to think my dad might be right but I won't tell her that. I don't want to scare her away.

Lunch finally came around and I walked out to the quad to find Ashley surrounded by a group of people, for someone that says she doesn't have friends she surely is surrounded by them. I walk up to them and immediately Ashley's face lights up. She shoves someone off the bench so I can sit next to her. I sit down and wait for her to explain why all these people are here.

"Ash what are all these people doing here?"

"Apparently your little outburst with Madison made it's way around the school yesterday and every body has some how figured out that everything they said was a lie and I never cheated on Aiden."

"Yea Ash we are so sorry for the way we have treated you in the past. We shouldn't have done that. Your life is your business. I think honestly we were all just afraid of Madison so we went with whatever she said. But after some of us saw and heard what your friend Spencer did we realized that it's all bullshit."

"Honestly it's cool, it's whatever. I'm over it. I have all the friend I need sitting here next to me"

"Ash that's really sweet but you can have more then 1 friend."

Ashley leaned over and whispered in my ear….

"I really want them to know that this amazing girl sitting next to me is my girlfriend but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I sat there and thought about it and I realized I honestly didn't care what people thought about me, my dad and brother knew and they accepted me and that's all that mattered to me.

"But I don't want to lose my quality time with my girlfriend" I think Ashley's jaw just dropped at the fact that I called her my girlfriend in front of everyone.

"We wouldn't take away your best friend"

"But you might try and take my girlfriend" I have no idea who this guy is but he won't stop staring at Ashley and apparently thinks when I call her my girlfriend I just mean friend.

"Baby no one would ever take you away from me."

"Wait you mean you two are together?"

"Yes do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"No, I mean we all knew that Ashley slept with girls and all we just didn't know that she actually committed to a relationship"

"Well she has so she is off limits in that department."

"Hey no problem after seeing your work with Madison, you definitely don't have to worry about me trying to step in"

"Good. Now if you guys don't mind can I have my girlfriend all to myself?"

"Sure"

And just like that they all disappeared. Once they were all gone I looked at Ashley and she has this look of awe on her face and the biggest smile I think I ever seen in my life.

"I can't believe you just told all them that we are together."

"Well you told me you wanted them to know"

"I know but I didn't think you would actually do that."

"Well I did and I'm proud to call you my girlfriend."

"So how do you feel about PDA?"

"Hmm does this answer your question?" I leaned over and kissed her.

"Yes it does" she kissed me this time. I don't care what I have to face with the world, as long as Ashley is by my side, I know I will make it through anything.

The rest of my day went by really slow. I couldn't wait for the day to be over mostly because I just didn't feel like being at school anymore. The final bell rang and I went to my locker to get everything that I'll need to do homework tonight. I was surprised that Ashley wasn't waiting by my locker when I got there but it's ok. I shut my locker and started walking towards the parking lot when I saw her leaning against her car talking to some girl. I don't know who this girl is but she is flirting with Ashley and I don't like it. I started walking towards Ashley's car when I saw the girl hand Ashley her phone, Ashley typed what I'm assuming is her number in the phone and handed it back to her. That part actually didn't really bother me, it's what happened next that struck me the wrong way. The girl kissed Ashley on her cheek then turned to walk away when Ashley grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her. I probably should have let right then but decided to keep watching to see what happened, I walked closer so I could hear without Ashley knowing I was listening…

"Look I have a girlfriend and we will never be more then friends again, ok?"

"Why because you have this new girlfriend? Seriously Ash, since when are you ever faithful in a relationship? You've never turned me down before no matter who you were with." she said touching Ashley and getting closer.

"No Kelly this one's different, I actually love her and want to be with her. I will not cheat on her. I don't even want to look at another girl. And I can change, I'm not the same person I was."

"Whatever Ashley! Once a cheater, always a cheater. We'll just see how long it takes for you to fuck this relationship up"

"Get away from me Kelly. I don't want you near me ever again. And lose my number, forever!"

So I have the biggest smile on my face right now for 2 reasons: 1. Ashley said she loves me 2. She is blowing off this girl that apparently she used to sleep around with. Maybe this is the start of something amazing. Kelly got mad and stormed off and Ashley just stayed there looking at the school then her cell phone. My phone started vibrating…

_Baby where u at? I miss u xoxo -A_

I didn't even respond to her text I walked around the car, startling her and kissed her.

"I missed you too babe"

"Wow what was that for?"

"No reason, I just missed my gorgeous girlfriend"

"Riiigggghhhhtttt"

"So are we ready to go?"

"Whenever you are"

"Let's go"

We talked to whole ride home and Ashley still has no clue that I saw what happened and heard what was said with that girl. I don't know if I should tell her not…

"You ok? You suddenly got real quiet"

"Yea I'm fine. Did you want to come over and do your homework at my house?"

"If I'm at your house, I don't think I would be able to concentrate on my homework ha ha"

"I bet you could get yo to concentrate on it"

"Oh really? And hows that?"

"By not letting you kiss me or touch me until your homework is done the right way" I have an evil smirk on my face knowing that she wouldn't like that idea.

"That's just mean and wrong"

"Well if that's what it takes to spend time with you and get you to do your homework then so be it"

"Fine"

"So you coming over?"

"Your parents won't mind?"

"Seriously? You think my dad would mind you being there?"

"True"

We have been in my room doing homework for about 45 minutes now. I am almost done but I don't even think Ashley has started yet. She has just been starring at me almost at me instead of doing it.

"Ashley, have you even started your homework?"

"Actually I'm done"

"How are you done, you've barely done anything"

"Don't believe me?"

"I don't know. I mean you've barely picked up your pen to do any work"

"Yea well maybe I had most of it done today"

"When?"

"I had nothing to do in one of my classes so I did my homework thinking that I would get to spend more time with you tonight instead of doing homework"

"Wow smart planning"

"So can I have those kisses now?"

"If I had known that I wouldn't have kept them from you" I leaned over kissing Ashley softly.

"Well I didn't want you getting distracted from your homework so yea"

"Hmm well since our homework is completely done can we have some girlfriend time?"

"I thought you would never ask"

I pushed Ash back so she was laying down on the bed with me straddling her. I have come to find that this is one of my favorite things to do with Ashley when we are alone. Our make out session is started to get really heated when I notice that Ashley snuck her hand up under my shirt, not that I'm complaining, it just surprised me. I moved my lips off of hers trailing them down her jaw line earning a moan from her. I start licking and sucking which is making her squirm under me. She grabs my face and pulls my lips back to hers.

"Spence"

I don't stop. I keep going. I'm not ready for this to end.

"Spence" kiss "we" kiss "need" kiss "to" kiss "slow down"

This makes me stop and look at her…

"Why?"

"Because if we keep going, I don't think I will be able to stop."

"What if I don't want you to stop?"

"I don't want you to feel like you have to rush into this. I promise I will wait forever if that's what it takes for you to be ready"

"I know Ash but I really want you."

"I know" I sit up playing with my hands dreading the answer to the question I'm about to ask.

"Do you not want me?" she sits up and looks me right in the eye.

"Of course I do baby but I don't want to rush into it. I want our relationship to be about more then sex."

"Trust me Ash, our relationship wouldn't be just about sex. I care about you too much to let that happen."

"I care about you too, I actually want this relationship to work. Every girl I have ever been with, I hooked up within a week of knowing them. Some of them, that night. I don't want that to happen with you. I actually want to wait until the time is right and I want it to be special. At a time where we can enjoy each other and not worry about someone interrupting us, you know what I mean? Don't think for one second that I don't want you because I want more then anything."

"Good. I guess I can wait a little longer" I said smirking and placing a light kiss on her lips before getting off. Just as my feet hit the floor there was a knock on my door.

"Girls dinner is done if your hungry"

"Thanks dad, we'll be down in a minute"

"See that's exactly what I was talking about ha ha"

"Yea yea yea. Come one lets go eat"

I love having dinner with dad and Ashley. He makes her feel like she is part of the family which is something Ashley isn't used to. Dinner only lasted about a half hour then Ashley offered to do dishes which my dad insisted she didn't have to do but she refused to let him win. So once dad finally gave up fighting with her about I offered to help her. Dishes took longer then it should have because we started playing around while doing them. Me and Ashley kept stealing kisses and touches the whole. Once we were finally done we went back upstairs to watch a movie. We fought over who was going to choose the movie but in the end decided on a movie together, I Now Pronounce You Chuck And Larry.

When the movie ended Ashley got up and got her stuff together to go home. I wish she could just stay the night with me instead I walked her downstairs and to the front door so she could leave.

"I'll see you in the morning"

"Of course! Text me when you get home so I know you got there safe"

"I will"

"Night Spence. Sweet dreams"

"Night Ash"

She kissed me before leaving me to go home so we could both get out sleep because, like always, we had school in the morning. Five minutes later I got a text from Ashley.

_I'm home baby I'll see you in the morning :-* xoxo -A_

_Sweet dreams babe :-* xoxo -S_

I laid my phone on the nightstand and fell asleep quickly with dreams of Ashley on my mind. Just as I was getting ready to fall asleep something else popped in my mind, what did Ashley put in that girls phone?….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

So I woke up this morning and realized that it was Saturday which makes me wonder why Ashley ran off last night. I really need to find out what she put in that girls phone. She has never rushed off like she did last night. I get out of bed and start getting dressed because I want to talk to her. Just as I was walking out the door I remembered she doesn't know that I heard and saw the interaction between her and that girl so now I don't know what to do. Oh well, I planned on telling her anyway so why not now, right?

"Morning sweetie"

"Hey dad, I'm going to Ashley's for a little bit, ok?"

"That's fine be careful, you have your cell right?"

"Always"

"Ok have fun"

I walk down the street to Ashley's house. I probably should have called but didn't. When I got to the gate it was already open so I walked right up the drive way. The closer I got to the house I noticed her car was no where in site.Maybe she parked in the garage, I thought to myself. I knocked on the door and one of the workers answered.

"I'm here to see Ashley"

"Come right in"

"Thank you"

"She's still sleeping"

"Thank you"

I walk up the stairs and to her room. I knocked on her door but got no answer so I opened it. To my surprise there was no Ashley in the room. I even looked in the bathroom to see if she was in the shower or something but nope not there either. So I walked back downstairs.

"Um excuse me, do you know where Ashley might be? She isn't in her room"

"Then she didn't come home last night. If she isn't sleeping in her bed she might still be at Kelly's or someone other girls house"

"Are you sure she didn't come home last night?"

"Well it's very early in the morning and Ashley is not a morning person. I have never known her to get up before noon on a Saturday."

"Oh.. Ok.. Thank you"

"Should I give her a message for you when she returns?"

"No Thanks"

I walked out of the house and back down the street to mine. I was surprised to find the house empty when I got there. Probably a good thing though, I just want to be alone right now and not having my dad asking me why I'm home already. I went up to my room and laid back down, figured I might as well go back to sleep. I woke up and it was 12:30 in the afternoon. I looked over at my nightstand and saw that my phone was blinking. I never even looked at my phone this morning when I woke up and I lied to my dad when I told him I had it on me because I totally left it here. My mind was to focused on Ashley. I picked it up and looked at it: 11 missed calls, 4 voicemails, and 8 text messages all from Ashley. I started reading my text messages.

_Baby please… xoxo -A_

_Y r u ignoring me?…. xoxo -A_

_Where r u? xoxo -A_

_R u mad at me? xoxo -A_

_Hey Ive tried callin u but ur not answerin __L xoxo -A_

_Baby….. xoxo -A_

_I'll be at ur house in like 10 mins hope ur ready xoxo -A_

_Morning Beautiful! So I wana spend the day with u J I gotta run do something but be ready bout 9 miss u :-* xoxo -A_

The first text message she sent me was at 7:58 this morning. I feel like such an ass, I should have checked my phone this morning. I really don't want to listen to the voicemails now…

**Baby I'm really starting to get worried… Your not answering my text messages or my calls, did I do something wrong? Please call me back, please? I miss you…** What have I done… She sounds heart broken..

**Hey I was just at your house but no one answered…. Is everything ok?**

**I was just calling to see if your ready because you haven't responded. I'll see you soon, muah!**

**Morning beautiful! I guess your still sleeping so call me whenever you wake up I can't wait to spend the day with you!**

I need to find her, now! I immediately text her…

_R u home? xoxo -S_

_Yes… xoxo -A_

I didn't even text her back, I left and was making my way to her house. When I got there I rang the door bell but I was surprised when Ashley didn't answer…

"She got home a couple hours ago but doesn't look good, I think she needs a friend"

"Thanks" Now I feel even worse.

I walk up to her room and knock quietly. I barely heard her but she said come in.

"Ash?" No response. I walk further in her room and found her laying in bed watching t.v.

"Ash I'm really sorry" She sat up and that's when I saw her face, she had been crying.

"Babe why have you been crying?"

"Are you really going to walk in here, call me babe, and then ask why I'm crying?"

"Um.. Yea…"

"Where have you been Spence? I understand if you have something to do today and couldn't hang out with me but you didn't have to ignore me all damn morning, you could of just told me"

"No you have it wrong, I wasn't ignoring you or anything…"

"Then what was it?"

"If you'd let me finish then I'll tell you. I woke up this morning realizing it was Saturday and wanted to know why you rushed off last night. I never even looked at my phone when I woke up. I decided to go to your house to find out and left my phone at home but when I got to your house you weren't there. They told me if you weren't still sleeping then you never came home last night that you were probably still at Kelly's house or some girls. I left and went home. When I got home I still didn't look at my phone instead I laid down and fell asleep. I must have been in a coma because I swear I never heard my phone go off. When I woke up, I saw it flashing and looked at it and read everything. As soon as I got done listening to your last voicemail I texted you and came straight over. I'm sorry you thought you did something wrong."

"Ok first of all I'm really pissed right now that they said that to you. Second of all I left last night because when you fell asleep during the movie I had a thought and decided I wanted to do it and spend the day with you. I knew I had to get up early to get everything arranged so I went home to go to bed early. I swear I went home last night and no where else." By this point we were both sitting on her bed holding each others hands.

"Ash what did you type in that girls phone yesterday?"

"What girl?"

"That Kelly girl that you were talking to after school. I mean I don't care if you have friends, I don't want you to think that you can't friends or anything but she kissed your cheek in a not so friendly manner when she went to leave."

"Why didn't you come over?"

"Well I didn't want to bother you and your friend and then I saw that and almost left."

"Almost left?"

"Yea well I decided to be nosey and got close enough to listen to you guys but not close enough for you to know I was there."

"I see"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"When you told her that you loved your girlfriend?"

"Um… Honestly… Yes"

"I see"

"I wasn't going to tell you yet because I didn't want to scare you away…"

"Say it"

"Say what?"

"I want to hear you say it"

"Spencer Carlin, I love you!"

"I love you too Ashley Davies!"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said…. Wait, what? Did you just say you love me too?"

"Yes I did"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ash I'm sure otherwise I wouldn't have said it"

"Wow"

"I know we have only known each other exactly a week but I feel something with you and I know that whenever I look into my future, you are there. I can honestly see myself spending the rest of my life with you but we will just have to wait and see. You might get tired of me one day and kick me to the curb."

"No I can promise you that will never happen. If anything you will be the one getting tired of me or realizing that you deserve someone better then me."

"Ash there is no one better for me out there"

"True" I kissed her. I don't think she was expecting it because she didn't kiss me back right away but when she did, she put all her feelings in it. I felt just how much she loved me in that one kiss. Then something hit me…

"Ash, you still haven't told me what you put in that girls phone"

"She wanted Carmens number. Apparently she got mad at her a couple weeks ago for standing her up and deleted her number but now she wanted it which is why she started talking to me in the first place. She saw me standing there waiting for you."

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yes I believe you which is why I didn't jump the gun and leave I put my faith in you and wanted to proven right and I was."

"Good"

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans for today"

"It's ok I will just put them aside for another day"

"Well then what do you want to do the rest of today?"

"Honestly, I'm game to do whatever you want to do"

"I want to go to Magic Kingdom"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I have never been there"

"How about we wait and do it one day during the week because if we go today it will be packed and won't be able to do much. I like going during the week more because there are less people there."

"Ok but only if you promise you will take me soon?"

"Yes baby I promise I will take you there"

"Ok then what else is there to do around here?"

"I know it's not much but do you just want to be lazy, lay in bed cuddling and watching movies all day?"

"Sounds great to me"

"It's your house, you pick the first movie"

"Grrrr fine"

"I love you"

"Uh huh, your lucky I love you too"

We spent the rest of the day in bed just spending time with each other, ok ok and doing a lot of making out. Some movies I don't even remember seeing them play, I'm not even sure we actually hit play on them. It started getting late but I wasn't ready to go. Ashley was already starting to fall asleep so maybe I should go ahead and leave. I sat up and started putting my shoes on just to be pulled back on the bed. I was now laying on my back with Ashley straddling me, one arm on each side of my face.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Home it's getting late and you were starting to fall asleep"

"Well what if I don't want you to leave? What if I want you to spend the night?"

"If you want me to spend the night then all you have to do is ask"

"Spencer will you spend the night with me? I promise I won't try and sex you up in the middle of the night"

"Yes and I wouldn't complain if you did" I said laughing so she knew I was just playing.

"Yea yea yea"

"Let me text dad just to make sure it's ok"

_Hey dad is it cool if I spend the night with Ash tonight?_

_I have no problem with that just be safe I love you and don't forget about church in the morning!_

_I won't, love you too night_

_Night sweetie_

"He said it was fine" Yay! I get to spend the night with my girlfriend!

"I'm going downstairs to get some water, you want anything?"

"A water would be great"

"Ok I'll be right back. Help yourself to my clothes find whatever you want to sleep in" and she was out the door and heading downstairs to the kitchen. By the time she came back I was dressed and sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Nice choice of sleep ware"

"I thought you might like it" So I'm wearing some boy shorts and a tank top, think she'll be able to sleep tonight? Me either ha ha.

"Tease much"

"Sorry I can change if you want"

"No I don't want you to change it's just this is going to be a challenge keeping my hands off you."

"Hmmm you know you don't have to keep your hands off of me"

"We'll see about that" she said climbing in the bed laughing. I scooted back and got under the covers with her. Once we were settled we started another movie, Blue Crush. We snuggled but neither of us were falling asleep, instead we were more awake now then we were before I decided to spend the night. Keeping her hands off me just might be the biggest challenge she has faced yet, a huge part of me hopes that this is one challenge she does lose.


	17. Author's Note 2

Author's Note!

Hey guys! Thank you everyone for all the reviews so far! I am a little stuck and looking for some help… Do you guys think that Ashley should give in to Spencer and sleep with her or should Ashley stick to not rushing things with Spencer? My story could go either way and I'm having a difficult time deciding which way to go! Tell me what you think! Thanks again for all the reviews, I know I don't thank you guys often but I just want the ones that do review to know that I appreciate everything!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16

We have been laying here watching Blue Crush for about 45 minutes now and Ashley's hands are still in the same spot they were when we laid down. I understand why she wants to wait but I am ready to give myself to her in every way I can. I really hope that she doesn't make me wait forever. As I'm watching the movie I start wondering just how far I can push her…

Right now I am currently laying on Ashley with my head on her stomach and my arm draped across her stomach. I slowly start gliding my hand across her stomach slowly back and forth causing her to tighten her muscles. I am running my fingers along the hem of her boy shorts. She hasn't moved yet, I take that as a sign to keep going. I let my fingers run just under the hem of her shorts when her hand that is laying across my side starts tensing up then she decides to start talking…

"What do you think your doing?" good thing she can't see the smirk on my face.

"Nothing just laying here with my girlfriend watching this movie"

"Uh huh better watch where you put your hands"

"And if I don't?"

"Then you might find yourself in trouble"

"Doubt that"

"Oh really?"

"Yup" Yea definitely shouldn't have challenged her on that because before I know it, I was on my back with her hovering over top of me, her lips only millimeters away from mine. I can feel her breath on my lips but she isn't making the movie to connect them. What is she waiting for? Why is staring at me like that?

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work"

"Oh yea? And what exactly am I trying to do?"

"You, Ms. Carlin are trying to make it hard for me to resist you"

"I have no idea what your talking about"

At this point her lips were so close to mine and yet they weren't touching. I couldn't take it anymore so I kissed her. If she wasn't going to make the move then I will. The kiss was nice and full of passion. It wasn't about want and need, it was about love. I can't believe that I am in love with someone that I just met a week ago but I guess when you know, you know. Ashley has relaxed and is now completely laying on top of me deepening the kiss which I was not going to complain about. As we continue to kiss, I rub my hands up and down her back and tangle them in her hair which I have learned she loves.

"You are so beautiful Spence"

"You are too Ash"

Our kisses were getting more and more heated and before I knew it hands were starting to roam. I didn't even know that Ashley's hand had gone under my shirt until I felt her hand just below my breasts.

"Spence" Ashley moaned when she realized that I wasn't wearing a bra. But she didn't stop. She pulled back out of the kiss looking in my eyes for something to tell her to stop and when she didn't find it she moved her left hand over my right boob connecting our lips in another heated kiss. Ashley kept massaging my breasts, back and forth between the two earning a lot of moans out of me. I was so turned on at this point I knew I couldn't turn back and trust me I didn't want to. My right hand started making it's way up Ashley's shirt loving the feeling of her body. I soon learned that Ashley also was not wearing a bra and that just excited me more. I didn't want Ashley to have all the fun playing with my breasts so I started playing hers making her grind down into me and moan.

"Mmm Spence" I couldn't even form words. We stayed like that for a while making out and groping. I wanted things to go further but something kept telling me that Ashley wouldn't allow that. I respected her for not wanting to push me but how can she keep telling me no when I am the one that wants it. I don't think that she will treat me like her past. I think she just needed to find that one person that could show love and passion to get out of her old ways. And trust me I love her!

"Spence we should slow down"

"I can't" I moved my lips to her neck sucking and biting causing her to moan even more. I love the sound of her moans which only made me more eager to explore her body.

"Spence you have to stop that"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because we need to stop before we get carried away"

"Why can't you just let whatever is going to happen, happen?"

"Because that's all I have ever done and I don't want to do that with you."

"Ok"

"Ok? Your not going to fight me on it?"

"No baby I respect your decision to wait, it just kills me sometimes especially when I am as turned on as I am right now"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for us to get that far"

"Wait, you regret it?" I said sitting up causing her to move. Part of me feels like I shouldn't be here now.

"No baby of course I don't and trust me I didn't want to stop either I just want your first time to be special."

"Aw Ash your so sweet" I say kissing her.

"Come on babe why don't we lay down and try to get some sleep"

"Sure I just need to set my alarm so I can be to church on time. Dad was flip if I missed it or was late."

"Yea set your alarm I don't want your dad mad at me for any reason"

Ashley laid down and then I laid on top her just cuddling watching tv.

"I really do love you Spence"

"I love you too baby. Good night"

"Night babe"

I don't even remember what we had on the tv because I fell asleep. I vaguely remember her telling me good night. Tonight is going to be a great night because I get to sleep in the arms of my amazing girlfriend that I love.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17

Ugh why is my alarm going off? Wait, what am I laying on? I open my eyes to see that I am laying on my gorgeous girlfriend and then I remembered that I spent the night with her last night. Then I remembered why my alarm was going off, church. I slowly got out of bed and started getting dressed. Since I live down the street I'm just going to go home and get changed for church. I don't think my dad would appreciate it if I showed up to church in jeans. After grabbing my cell phone off the night stand I leaned over to give Ashley a kiss on the forehead before I leave when she wakes up.

"Where you going baby?"

"I have to go to church, remember?"

"Oh yea. What time is it?"

"8"

"Damn it's way too early to be up"

"I know that's why I wasn't going to wake you"

I lean over and give her a kiss then start to walk away when I dragged back to the bed.

"I'm not ready for you to leave yet"

"Ha ha aren't you sick of me yet?"

"Nope, never"

"Well if you wanted, you could come to church with me? Then we would get to spend a little more time together. But I completely understand if you don't want to"

"Give me 10 minutes to get ready"

"It's ok I figured you wouldn't want…. Wait, what? Your going to go?"

"Yea why not? And plus it's like you said, I would get to spend more time with you."

"Um… ok"

I sat on her bed and waited for her to get ready. I can't believe she actually agreed to coming with me. Not that I'm complaining, I want her there me, I just can't believe she is actually going to come with me. I just hope my mother isn't there. I know her and Ashley have to meet eventually but I don't want it to be today.

"I'm ready, let's go"

"Ok"

And we were out the door and heading to my house so I could change and get ready. I opened my front door and my dad was standing there. I guess he was getting ready to walk out.

"Morning dad"

"Hey honey. I was just getting ready to call you because we are leaving. Hurry up and get changed."

"Actually I'm going to ride to church with Ashley, if that's ok"

"Ashley is coming to church?"

"Yea. That's ok, right?"

"Of course it is honey I will be happy to have her join on Sundays. Just so you know your mother will be there."

"That's fine I mean they had to meet eventually, right?"

"Yes they did. Did you have a good night last night?"

"Yea we just watched movies and laid in bed"

"Spence, I know your not young but please be careful. This is your first relationship, I just don't want you to rush anything and get hurt"

"I know dad, we aren't rushing anything. I know I have only known her a week but you were right, I love her."

"I'm glad you admit it, now does she feel the same way?"

"Yes she does"

"Good. I guess I need to have another talk with her."

"Dad that won't be necessary"

"Yes it is. Now go get ready before we are late. I'll see you at the church?"

"Ok dad see you there"

I went into my room and quickly changed in to something appropriate for church. I ran downstairs, looked at myself in the mirror one more time before making my way out the door and to Ashley.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup, ready whenever you are"

It only takes 15 minutes to get to church from the house so we made it there shortly after the rest of my family. I got out of the car but didn't hear Ashley's door open so I walked around to her side.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I have never been to church before"

"Ha ha it's ok, nothing bad will happen"

"But I have sinned so much what if the roof falls in when I walk in?"

"Ok Ash I promise you the roof will not fall in. And besides I will be right there beside you"

"Ok"

"So you ready to do this with me?" I say stretching my hand out for her to take it.

"I'm ready to do anything with you" She said taking my hand and getting out of the car.

"I love you Ash"

"I love you too baby"

"I will never get tired of hearing you say that"

As we were walking up to the church I saw my family talking to some people outside of the church. I never let go of Ashley's hand as we walked up to them.

"Oh hi honey" Yea that was my mom. Eyes followed down to mine and Ashley's hand interlocked together.

"Who is this?"

"Oh mom this is Ashley" I said giving her a look of pure love.

"Hi Mrs. Carlin."

"Yes well Spence this is Mr. and Mrs. Johnson and they have a son about your age. They will be joining us for dinner tonight"

"What?"

"You are having dinner tonight with them"

"I will eat dinner but doesn't mean I will be interested in this boy"

"Paula don't you think you should of asked Spencer if she would like to have dinner with this boy before you arrange it?"

"No Arthur, she needs to meet some nice boys and she is single so I don't see the harm in her meeting someone"

"Spencer would you like to have dinner with this boy?"

"No dad, I don't"

"There you go. The Johnson's will come over for dinner but Spencer doesn't have to attend."

"Arthur, you can't do that. I already set it up with them. Spencer you will be there"

"No she won't Paula. And since you set this up without acknowledging her, you can explain to them why she isn't there."

"Thank you dad"

"Spencer you listen to me, you will be at that dinner"

"You really want me at this dinner mom?"

"Yes and you will be there"

"Ok then I will be there" I said looking right at Ashley.

After that my mother turned on her heels and walked into the church not even waiting for any of us. I decided that me and Ashley would sit towards the back of the church since she is new to it and all. When we sat down I noticed Ashley had a strange look on her face.

"You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yea just sucks I won't see you tonight" she said looking at me and smiling.

"What makes you think your aren't seeing me tonight?"

"Well you told your mom that you would be at the dinner with that other family"

"Yes I did but you are going to be joining me with this dinner. My mom wants to set me up on these stupid dates then so be it but my girlfriend will be joining me."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I honestly don't care. She shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Well maybe if she knew that you were seeing someone she wouldn't have pushed it"

"I wish my mom knew I was seeing someone but I never see her to be able to tell her that I am seeing someone. But since she is going to be home tonight, I am going to tell her."

"Are you going to tell her that's you're seeing a girl? That you're seeing me?"

"Yes I am going to tell her that I am seeing a girl and that I am seeing you"

"You know you don't have to do that"

"I know but I want to. I don't care what she has to say about it. We already know that my dad is on our side" Ashley squeezed my hand and sat there waiting for the services to start. I pulled out my phone and texted my dad, I just hope he put his phone on vibrate.

_Ashley is joining me for this little dinner and I am going to tell mom tonight, is that ok with you?_

I sent the message and sat there waiting patiently for a reply. A few minutes later I got one…

_Fine by me. Ashley is always welcome at our house. Are you going to Ashley's house after church?_

_Yes if that's ok with you_

_Fine with me. Just don't be late for dinner_

_K love you daddy_

_I love you too sweetie and don't forget I am on your side!_

_I kno dad thank you_

_Your welcome_

"So dad said that you are always welcome at our house and I told him that I was going to tell mom tonight and he said not to forget that he is on my side."

"Wow Spence you have an amazing dad"

"Yea I do"

"Before I forget, Saturday night I want you to have dinner at my house"

"Ok…"

"My dad is coming home sometime Saturday morning which means we will have dinner that night and I really want him to meet you."

"Are you sure you don't want to spend some time with him just you 2?"

"No I want you there with me and I want you to meet him"

"Ok" that's all I could get out because the service started.

Ashley sat there the whole service and I couldn't tell if she was bored or really in to the service. We didn't hold hands or anything during the service only because I didn't want to make Ashley feel uncomfortable. I was so focused on thinking about Ashley and the way she makes me feel that I didn't realize church was over.

"Spence you coming?"

"Huh? Oh yea"

"Were you bored or something?"

"No I was just thinking about you so much that I didn't realize the service was over."

"So what you wana do now?"

"Well I already told dad that I was going to your house after church so whatever you want to do is fine with me"

"Hmm well let's go shopping"

"Ha ha ok but we have to be at my house by 6 for dinner"

"No problem"

Just as we got to the car I heard my mom calling my name.

"Spencer coming on we have to get home and get everything cleaned and ready for tonight"

"No that's ok you have fun" I got in the car and we drove off. I looked back to see my mom had a angry look on her face. Now I don't want you to think that I am disrespectful to my mom or anything but what would you do if she was trying to control your life? Exactly.

Ashley and I arrived to the mall and went shopping. We ended up getting into an argument when we were in one of the stores.

"Spence, why won't you let me buy this for you?"

"Because you already bought me 3 new outfits your not buying me anymore"

"Just one more Spence"

"No Ash you are not allowed to spend all your money on me. I thought we would be coming here to go shopping for you"

"We did I got like 10 new outfits."

"I know I just don't want to be the type of girlfriend that gets everything I want. I don't want you always buying me stuff because I can't buy you everything."

"Baby that doesn't matter. I have never had anyone that I could spend my money on but me so I kind of like this. Just let me buy you this last one then I promise I'm done for the day?"

"Promise?"

"Yes babe I promise"

"Ok"

I couldn't help it she gave me that nose crinkling smile that I love so much and I just couldn't say no. She bought me the last outfit and then we walked around the mall. Ashley ended up buying herself like 13 outfits. I'm still trying to figure out why she needs that many outfits. As we were walking out of the mall I looked down at the time and saw it was 5:15.

"Hey Ash we should start heading back to my house for this dinner."

"Oh wow I didn't even realize how late it was"

"Yea lol we can go drop this stuff off at your house and then go to mine."

"Do you think your dad is going to tell your mom that I am coming to dinner as well?"

"Hmmm probably not. He wasn't too happy with what she did this morning but I don't know."

"Well I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I will be by your side. And if you want me there with you while you tell your mom I have no problem doing that for you."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I've been asking myself the same question every day since I met you."

"I'm not sure yet if I want to tell her alone or not but I will let you know as soon as I figure it out."

"Ok babe"

The rest of the ride home was quiet and listening to music and Ashley playing with my hand as she held it. We got to her house and got everything up to her room and put away and realized we still had 10 minutes before we needed to head to my house. Sitting down on Ashley's bed I realized that her lips hadn't been on mine since this morning.

"Come here" I said grabbing her handing and pulling her towards me.

"Yes"

"How come your lips haven't been on mine since this morning?"

"Hmm that's a good question. I think we should do something about that"

"Yea I think you should do something about it too" I barely got the rest of my sentence out when her lips crashed into mine. I have missed her lips. Ashley started deepening the kiss and leaning forward which was making me lay down on the bed and then she was laying on top of me. Her hand started working it's way up my shirt and I knew right where she was going but before she reached her target my phone started going off in my pocket. _**Mom**_ was flashing across the screen of my phone.

"I better answer this… Hey mom"

"Spence where are you? The Johnson's just got here and their son is looking forward to meeting you."

"Don't worry I'll be there in like 5 minutes."

"Bye"

I didn't even bother saying bye I just hung up.

"Guess we should go"

"Yea. But don't worry we will continue this later"

"Whatever you say baby"

"Exactly, glad we agree."

We drove down to my house in case it was late when Ashley left, I didn't want her walking home in the dark by herself. When we got to my house Ashley started to seem nervous but she kept assuring me she was fine. We walked in and was immediately greeted by her father.

"Hey girls. How are you?"

"Hey Mr. C we are good, how are you?"

"I am just great Ashley. Spencer can I steal Ashley away for a few minutes?"

"Um… Sure…" I really don't think he was taking no for an answer anyway.

As they walked away I mouthed to Ashley that I loved her then I went into the kitchen where my mom was.

"Hey honey glad you finally made it home."

"Yea"

I started grabbing everything out of the cabinets to set up for the dinner I am not looking forward too. I'm just glad that Ashley is going to be here with me.

As I was finishing setting up the table I could hear Ashley and my dad laughing walking towards the kitchen. Have I mentioned my mom still doesn't know that Ashley is joining me for dinner?

"Ashley you can go home now. We are about to have dinner."

"Don't be silly she is joining us for dinner" yup that would be my dad.

"Arthur we have guests over for dinner and Spencer has a friend for dinner."

"Yea Ashley is my friend joining me for dinner. He isn't my friend because I don't even know him."

Mom didn't say anything, she just walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't think she likes me"

"Oh well her loss. Dad loves you and that's all that matters."

"True"

Me and Ashley sat down at the table just talking and waiting for everyone else to join us. We were in the middle of a conversation when my mom walked up and stood directly in front of Ashley while I was in the middle of telling her something.

"This is Spencer, Spencer this is Mark."

"Hi Mark"

"Hi. Wow you really are beautiful"

"Thanks"

"Ashley can you slide over so Mark can sit down?"

"Mom Mark can sit over there"

"He is your guests"

"Ashley is my guests, Mark is your guests."

"Arthur will you tell them to move?"

"They can sit where ever they want to sit"

Mom wasn't happy that dad wouldn't give in to her. I, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"You do realize that your mom is going to hate me when she finds out, right?" Ashley said whispering in my ear.

"She is going to stop me from seeing you or being with you. Your not worried about that right?"

"No I just don't want her hating you as well"

"Honestly me and my mom never had that great of a relationship and it wouldn't surprise me if she hated me already."

"Let's say grace"

Mom was saying grace tonight and we all knew she was trying to impress the Johnsons because her grace was like 10 minutes long. When grace was over, Ashley didn't let go of my hand, we just moved our hands under the table where they couldn't be seen. The conversations at dinner consisted of mom talking to the Johnsons, Glen and Clay talking, and dad, Ashley and me talking. I didn't talk to Mark not only because I didn't want to but because mom was to busy talking to him. That was fine with me, that meant I could focus on my dad and my girlfriend. I still don't know what they talked about earlier but I plan on finding out before the night is over.

"I'm sure Spence would love to go with you, wouldn't you Spencer?"

"What?"

"Mark was just telling me about this new movie coming out this week but he doesn't have anyone to go see it with. Sounds fun doesn't it?"

"I can't mom I have plans this week"

"You don't even know what night, how can you already know that you have plans? It's not like your seeing someone or anything"

"You know what, you need to stop trying to control my life. Stop trying to set me up with people because it's not going to work. And just so you know I am seeing someone." right then Ashley made a move to grab my hand and hold it showing her support.

"What do you mean your seeing someone? We've only been here for a week"

"Actually I met her last weekend and she is been here for me all week and helped me adjust to this new place and everything"

"What do you mean she?"

"Exactly what I said mom I am dating a girl and not just any girl but an amazing person who has shown me so much in this past week that I don't know what I would have done if I had never met her. I am thankful that I ran into her that day I went to the beach."

"Spencer you don't know what your saying. You aren't gay. You have never been gay. This girl is just playing games with your head and you were vulnerable from just moving and going through all that."

"Excuse me but you don't even know me so how are you going t sit there and judge me?"

"This is the girl that you are seeing?"

"Yes mother this is my girlfriend"

"Arthur don't you have anything to say about this?"

"Me and Ashley have already had our discussions and we are on the same page. She knows she better not break my little girls heart."

"You mean your ok with this?"

"I have no problem with that. They are happy. And if you were around more often you would see just how happy they make each other."

"Well I'm sorry that I have to work all the time and can't always be home."

"Work? You aren't always working."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me. I called the office the other day to see if you were going to be home for dinner and they said that you left 3 hrs ago complaining you had a headache and wanted to go home and sleep but the funny thing is I was home all day, you never came home, and when you finally did come home that night you said that you had a long day at the office filled with meetings you just couldn't get away from."

"So your calling to check up on me now?"

"You know what we can continue this conversation later when everyone has left."

"I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Johnson that you had to see that. I don't know what has overcome my husband to allow this to go on."

"Well what exactly is wrong with it?"

"It's a sin"

"It is not a sin to love someone"

"Are you saying that if Mark came home and said he was gay you would be ok with that?"

"Yes I am because all I care about is that my kids are happy."

My mom stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house. I guess she wasn't too happy that no one was on her side.

"So you two really are together?"

"Yes we are"

"That's a shame. You are so my sisters type and she just broke up with her girl like a week ago."

"ha ha well this girl here grabbed my attention when I first moved here" I said looking at Ashley and smiling.

"Well I think we best be going. Thank you Arthur for a wonderful meal and Spencer don't let you mom control who you love. You do whatever you have to do to be happy. Seems like you already have your dad on your side"

"Yes they do, I couldn't be happier about this."

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson and I'm sorry if I was rude to you Mark I just hated that my mom tries to control my life."

"Hey it's cool I can understand why. But hey here's my number if you ever want to hang out or something. Completely as friends Ashley ha ha I just know what it's like to be new somewhere and not really know anyone."

"Hey Spencer can have anyone as a friend. If she trusts them then I will too."

"Hey we can all hang out go bowling or the movies or something."

"Yea that sounds great"

After that the Johnsons left while me, Ashley, and dad cleaned up the kitchen. Tonight was a great night. Me and Ashley don't have to hide around my mom and everyone so far seems to be on our side. I am the happiest girl in the world with the best father and the best girlfriend. Although I have yet to hear what my brother things about it. I think me and him need to have a talk and soon. Something is going on with him and I'm starting to get worried but I'll think about that tomorrow. Right now I just want to spend the rest of my night cuddled up with my girlfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18

Two months later…..

Everything was going great. Me and Ashley have been together for a little over 2 months now and we are doing great. My mom still hasn't accepted the fact that me and Ashley are together, every chance she gets she tries to come between us. Earlier this week mom was at the grocery store and saw Ashley there with a girl so she felt the need to take a picture and send it to me asking me if this was the kind of person I wanted to be with. Yes, Ashley had her arm around the girl but it was Carmen. They were actually shopping to get food because Ashley was cooking me dinner that night. Me and Mark actually became really good friends, whenever me and Ashley aren't together then it's me and Mark. Mom seems to think that eventually me and Mark are going to end up together. I met marks sister Jessica, Jessi for short. She is actually really cool. Jessi was very interested in me but knew that I was with Ashley so she never crossed that line or made me uncomfortable. She has even told Ashley if she ever messed up with me she can't promise she wouldn't hit on me then. Ashley's response to that was if she ever messed up with me then she didn't deserve to be with but that she doesn't plan on ever messing up with us. I couldn't help but smile and kiss her when she said that. We did actually set Jessi and Carmen up on a date that went good but they both agreed they make better friends then lovers, Carmens words not mine. I know you are probably wondering if me and Ashley have slept together yet and the answer is no, sadly. I have tried but Ashley is dead serious about not rushing into it and taking our time. I actually love her more for it because it actually shows me that I mean more to her then girls she used to sleep with. My brother Glen didn't like the idea of me being with a girl at first but then he spent time with Ashley and now they are like brother and sister. They are like me and Mark, if me and Ashley aren't together then her and Glen are. Clay is actually dating this girl he met in one of his classes, Chelsea. They have been dating for about 2 weeks. Oh yea, Glen is still single. I found out that when we first started school he was seeing that bitch Madison. Yup she was cheating on Aiden. Aiden found out and flipped on Madison then tried to be friends with Ashley but her response was she didn't want a friend that she couldn't trust and that she had all the friends she wanted and needed. If you were wondering what happened to my parents after my dad confronted my mom about not being at work, well she is still working long hours but the office always says she is in a meeting. I think she told her secretary if dad calls to tell him she is in meetings. I mean seriously, who has meetings at 10 o'clock at night? I think dad is to the point now where is just staying around for us kids. I wish he wouldn't though he deserves to be happy. School has been going great, I have softball try outs next week so I'm kind of nervous but Ashley keeps telling me I have nothing to worry about. Apparently she is the Captain of the team which is great but bad at the same time. She is going to be harder on me but I totally get to make out with the Captain in the locker room! I bet your wondering what I'm doing to be sitting here babbling on about what's been going on. Well if you must know, I just got done getting ready for a big date that Ashley has apparently set up for us. She texted me about 10 minutes ago saying she was going to be about 10 minutes late so I'm stuck sitting here checking my email and face book while I wait for her for another 10 minutes.

"Hey honey, you ready to go?"

"Yea dad, she texted me and told me she was running a few minutes late"

"Ok sweetie, you coming home tonight?" Oh yea, have I mentioned how much I love my dad? He let's me stay at Ashley's pretty much whenever I want. He told me the first time school calls because I'm not there he won't let me stay at her house on week night, the first time my grades drop he won't let me stay there, the first Sunday WE miss church he won't let me, and not to take advantage of it so I have to stay home sometimes. Ashley can spend the night at my house whenever she wants to but like my dad said that we need to make sure we keep our distance otherwise we will get tired of each other. So we have a rule, we do not see each other on Wednesdays, and we only stay the night together 3 or 4 nights out of the week. My dad was actually surprised that I set those rules and that Ashley agreed with me. Me and Ashley go to church every Sunday and eat dinner with my family Sunday night. Ashley's dad has been making a point to be home at least one day a week now to spend time with her and his "future daughter-in-law". Yea he is set on me being his family even if me and Ashley ever break up. He has told her a couple times if she screwed this up he would choose me over her. I must've spaced out because I hear the door bell ringing and my dad telling me to have fun tonight because he already knows I probably won't be home.

"I love you dad"

"Love you too"

I open the door to find Ashley standing there in tight black dress pants and a revealing dark blue top holding a single red rose.

"Wow you look gorgeous"

"Thanks you look beautiful" Ashley told me to dress up so I did just that but unlike her I like wearing dresses so I am wearing a nice blue t-length dress.

"Here you go" she said handing me the rose.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome, ready to go?"

"Ready when you are"

"Let's go"

She walked me to the passenger door of her car and opened it holding my hand to help me in once she closed her door she made her way to her door, got in and started the engine.

"So where we going?" I don't know why I bother asking I know she is just going to tell me I will see.

"Really Spence?"

"I thought I would give a try. Never know, one of these days you just might tell me"

"Never"

"Ok. Fine."

"There is something I will tell you…"

"What's that?"

"I love you" She leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you too baby"

She put the car in gear and we were heading off to whatever she has planned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I've had a lot going on these last few months. I am going to try and start updating at least once a week if not more. Hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

**Also this is my first time writing a sex scene, hope I did ok! ****J**

Chapter 19

We weren't driving that long when we pulled in a parking lot that made me look at Ashley confused. 

"Don't even ask questions. Just come with me."

"Ok, gosh"

"I know you were getting ready to ask questions and I wana surprise you, I can't do that if you keep asking questions.

"Ok. Fine."

"Thank you"

"Welcome"

Ashley got out of the car, walked around to my door and opened it up for me. I gladly took the hand that she was offering me. Once I was out of the car Ashley interlocked our fingers and started leading the way inside the building. Once we were inside the building we went directly towards the elevator, now I'm starting to get confused. I know you are probably wondering where Ashley brought me, we are currently riding the elevator to the 22nd floor of a very high class hotel. I'm still very confused on why we are here.

The elevator stops but Ashley pushes a button that keeps the doors from opening. 

"Ash what's going on?"

"Hey you aren't supposed to ask questions"

"I know but seriously Ash?"

"Just another 60 seconds and I promise it will be worth it, I hope" she whispered the last part but I still heard it and could tell she was nervous about something. 

"Ok I trust you" Once that left my mouth, Ashley kissed me with so much passion. 

"I love you"

"I love you too babe"

"Trust me?"

"Of course" She stepped behind me and put her hands over my eyes right after she pushed a button that I heard opened the door. She started pushing me forward and guiding down what seemed to be a hallway. After about 20 steps, Ashley stopped me and told me to stand still. I could hear her moving around trying to do something. 

"Keep your eyes shut, please?" 

"Yes" She grabbed my hand and started walking backwards guiding me somewhere.

"Ok 5 more feet" once she said that she stepped behind me again, wrapping her arms around my waist and telling me to open my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe the site before me. We were in probably the most expensive room in the whole state. The sliding glass doors to the balcony were open causing a nice breeze in the room. There were candles and rose petals everywhere. I started walking further in the room when I noticed a table with a dozen roses in the middle and a candle lit dinner set up. 

"Oh my god! Ash, this is amazing!"

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful"

"You haven't seen everything yet but before we get to the better parts of the room let's eat some dinner."

"Sounds good to me"

We sat down at the table and Ashley took the cover off the food to reveal a marinated chicken, seasoned rice, and broccoli with a glass of what smelled like wine.

"So your dad actually cooked this meal for us and Carmen had a friend that hooked up with a very nice bottle of wine."

"Wow this is amazing Ash and so are you" I leaned over and gave her a well deserved kiss.

"Come on let's eat before it gets cold"

We sat there eating our dinner and talking mildly about anything and everything. I can't believe how much I love this girl. Once we were finished eating Ashley asked me to dance with her but there was no music.

"Dance with me?"

"There isn't any music" just then music started playing through out the room. Ashley grabbed my hands making me stand up and dance with her. Once the song was finished I was ready to see the rest of the room.

Ashley grabbed my hand and started leading the way through the room showing what else she had planned. We walked out on the balcony and there was a hot tub set up and ready to go. It looked so nice I definitely can't wait to get in there. Then I realized I didn't have anything to wear in there.

"Ash what are we supposed to wear?" I don't mind going in my bra and panties but we still to this date have yet to actually see each other naked. 

"Well I kind of packed some bags for us and brought them here earlier. Your dad let me in the house earlier when you were out with Mark so I could pack a bag for you"

"So now my dad is helping you, great"

"Complaining that me and your dad get along?"

"Absolutely not"

"Good"

The only thing I could do at this point was grab Ashley and kiss her, a kiss that quickly turn into a heavy make out session. I wasn't going to let this go too far because I really want to get in that hot tub. It took everything in me but I finally pulled away from Ashley although she didn't like that too much.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just want to get in that hot tub"

"Oh ok well your bathing suit is in the bag by the bed. I'm going to go in the bathroom and put mine on." And with that she walked into the bathroom. I walked over to my bag and pulled out the bathing suit that Ashley choose to bring for me, my red bikini that I only wear when I am home alone and tanning in the backyard but if Ashley wanted to see me wear it then I would. After I finished putting on my bikini I took the robe that was in my bag and put it on. Just as I finished tying it Ashley walked out of the bathroom. She was also wearing a robe and carrying 2 towels. 

"Shall we?"

"After you"

When we got out on the balcony Ashley walked over and actually turned the hot tub on. We stood there just kind of waiting to see who would remove their robe first. I was looking at Ashley who had an evil smirk on her face as she was making her way towards me. Once she got to me she put her arms around my waist and started kissing me. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't realize what she was doing and before I knew it my robe was open and she was just staring at me. I started feeling like something was wrong so I went to wrap the robe around me when she grabbed my hands and stopped me. 

"Your so beautiful Spence"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you really are" She put both hands on each side of my cheek and started kissing me again. This time I was the one untying her robe. I broke away from the kiss to look at her. Ashley was obviously very proud of her body because she was showing off.

"Like what you see?"

"Your gorgeous"

"I know I am"

"Cocky much"

"Ha ha no, not at all"

I leaned in and started kissing her again. This time she was the one to break the kiss.

"How about this hot tub?"

"Sure"

We both finished taking off our robes and got into the hot tub. We were just sitting there just talking and enjoying each others company. Ashley was sitting across from me so we could talk. To be honest though I had other things on my mind. After about 30 minutes of conversation, I moved so that I was sitting next to her and started rubbing my hand along the outside of her thigh. Ashley kept taking deep breaths so I knew I was getting to her. After a few minutes we locked eyes and we both started leaning in making our lips connect. At first the kiss was slow and sweet but then turned into want and need. We were full on making out at this point, Ashley practically laying on top of me in the hot tub putting every emotion behind her kisses. We had been kissing for about 10 minutes when Ashley pulls away and I moan in frustration.

"I'm sorry baby but I'd rather we move this inside before we get carried away."

"Ok fine" I couldn't help it. every time I started getting close to her something happened that made us stop. Grrrr!

We get out of the hot tub and start drying off before making our way into the room. Once we got in the room I grabbed Ashley, pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her, hard. 

"How much longer are you going to make me wait?"

"I'm not going to make you wait no more."

She started pushing me backwards walking us over to the bed where she laid me down and crawled on top of me. We were full on making out when I felt her hands untying my top. Once she had successfully got it untied she removed it, seeing me with not top for the first time. She looked at me but didn't say anything, instead she just started kissing me again. This time it was my turn to untie her top. Once it was untied Ashley took it off herself and threw it somewhere in the room. She really was beautiful. We resumed our kissing and then I felt it. Ashley started grabbing and massaging my boobs. It feels amazing. I didn't waste any time in feeling Ashley's. I was getting lost in the touches. Ashley had removed her lips from mine and just when I was getting ready to complain I felt her lips attack my neck. She was biting and sucking on my pulse point. I was beginning to moan and couldn't believe that we were still going. Usually by now she would have stopped us and told me she wasn't ready. Her lips were still working on my neck and her hands were still paying attention to my breasts and my hands were tangling themselves in her hair. Her lips started making there way down my neck and then I felt her lips wrap around my right nipple. She started sucking on it getting nice and hard when she switched and started doing the same thing to my other nipple making sure she pays the same amount of attention. Just as I was about to say something I felt her hand graze across the outside of my bottoms. It was the first time any kind of contact had ever been made down there. My breathing started picking up and she noticed this. She suddenly stopped all movement and moved her body back up so that her face was just millimeters away from mine.

"Are you sure your ready Spence?"

"Ash I have been waiting for this for a month now"

"I know I just don't want you to regret it."

"I won't. I'm ready for you"

"Your sure?"

"Baby I'm sure ok I love you"

"I love you too Spencer Carlin, so very much."

I kissed her to reassure her that I was ready and that I wouldn't regret it. I knew I wouldn't. I wanted to have that connection with Ashley. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous that I haven't had Ashley in a way that so many others had. I am a little jealous that I don't get to be Ashley's first but that's ok. She can teach me. My mind was brought back to what was going on when I felt her kissing on my stomach. She looped her fingers in my bottoms and started pulling them down looking me in the eye as she did so waiting for me to say no. If anyone was going to say no, it would be her but I don't think she is going to be saying no tonight. Once she had successfully removed my bottoms she came back up and started kissing me again. Just as I felt her tongue running along my bottom lip requesting entrance, I felt her fingers on my clit. I moaned loudly and jerked my hips up into her. That action made Ashley smile into the kiss and move her lips to my neck once again. When she started biting and sucking on my neck is when I felt it. I felt her enter me for the first time. One slick finger slid through my folds and man did it feel amazing. She started sliding her finger in and out at an extremely slow pace but when I started bucking my hips up into her I think she got the hint because the next thing I knew she had 2 fingers in me and was moving at a faster pace. Pumping in and out of me at an extremely fast pace now I felt her add a 3rd finger. I could feel my orgasm building and it was getting ready to explode. 

"Oh my fucking god! Baby I'm so close!"

Then she did the worse thing ever! She removed her fingers from inside me, looked me in the eye with an evil smirk. I threw my head back in frustration and then I felt the most amazing thing ever. Her tongue made a swift lick on my clit. After teasing it for a little bit she started sucking on my clit. This was the best feeling in the world. She started plunging her tongue in and out of my hole making me scream words that have never left my mouth before.

"Oh fuck, that feels so fucking good. Don't stop."

She started sucking on my clit again then this time sticking 3 fingers back in me. Pumping her fingers in and out of me while sucking on my clit was enough to send me over the edge. I came all over Ashley's face and it was the most amazing thing ever. Ashley had just given me my first orgasm. Ashley was licking up everything that came out of me and was letting me ride out my orgasm. Once she was satisfied that she had gotten everything she made her way back up to me kissing her way back up.

"Are you ok?"

"I am better then ok. I love you so much"

"I love you too. Was that too much?"

"Ash it was great" I said kissing her. I could taste myself on her and it turned me on even more. Suddenly, I couldn't wait to taste Ashley. I wanted to know what she smelled like, tasted like, and sounded like. While kissing her I flipped us over so that I was now on top of her. I started sucking and biting on her neck like she had previously been doing to me. 

"Spence you don't have to do anything you don't want to"

"I know"

"You don't have to do anything to me"

"Are you crazy? I can't wait to feel you, taste you, smell you, and hear all the sounds you make"

All she could do was moan because I continued my attack on her neck working my way down to her boobs. I took her right nipple in my mouth and started sucking on it making it hard while my left hand was fondling her other nipple. She was moaning and squirming at my touches. I started kissing back up her neck, over to her ear, then finally landing my lips back on hers. I was kissing her long and hard while my right hand started working it's way down her body. When my hand got to the bottom of her stomach I realized she still had her bottoms on. Why were her bottoms never removed? Instead of removing them right away I let my hand wonder down to cup her heated core. She was soaked, I could feel it through her bottoms. 

"Mmm your so wet"

"That's what you do to me"

"I think we need to get rid of these" I said as I started slowing moving her bottoms down. When they got to her knees she finished taking them off with her own legs. Now she was laying under me and we were both completely naked. She was absolutely beautiful. I continued kissing her while my hand made it's way down to her now naked core and I cupped her again this time all her liquids coated my hand. I started rubbing my hand on her clit making her moan and squirm underneath me. I loved the feeling of her squirming. I moved my lips and started kissing her neck as I entered 2 fingers in to her making her almost yell my name.

"Spencer fuck"

I didn't say anything, I just kept doing what I was doing figuring if I was doing something wrong then she would tell me. I decided that one wasn't enough so I added a second finger making her jerk her hips. While I was working my 2 fingers inside her, I started using my thumb to rub along her clit. She was moaning like crazy now. I could her walls start to tighten up. I knew was getting close. I wasn't ready for her to cum yet there was one more thing I had to do before she did. I removed my fingers from inside her not making her very happy.

"Spence? What the fuck? Are you ok?"

I didn't say anything I just looked her in the eye as I moved my mouth along her stomach kissing her extremely toned abs. Even though she hasn't said anymore I can see that she is a little frustrated so I don't tease her no more. I move my mouth to hover over her core, I couldn't take it no more. I place a gentle kiss on her clit making her throw her head back. The smell of her arousal intoxicated me. I wanted, needed more. So I dove right in. I took her clit in my mouth and started sucking on it, hard. Ashley tastes fucking amazing. I'm guessing I'm doing a good job because she has her hands on my head holding it there, pushing her pussy harder into my face. 

"Fuck Spence… That feels so good baby… Please don't stop"

Trust me I wasn't going to stop. I don't want to stop tasting her. I started plunging my tongue in and out of her making her yell my name over and over. I know now that she is almost over the edge. I know what I want to do to push her over the edge so I do it. I take my tongue out of her hole and replace it with 3 fingers, taking her clit into my mouth sucking on it hard. As I'm sucking I pushing my fingers in and out of at a face past. I know she is close because she keeps telling me…

"Oh my god baby I'm so close, I'm getting ready to cum"

A few thrusts later and she cums all over my hand and in my mouth.

"OOOhhhh mmmyyy gggoooddd bbbbbbbbaaaaaabbbbbbbbbyyyyyy"

Oh my god! Her cuming in my mouth tasted, felt, and sounded amazing. I let her ride out her orgasm but I continue licking up all of her juices until there is no more. I started kissing my way back up to her lips and when I got there I shoved my tongue in her mouth. 

The rest of the night was spent making love to each other for hours. My first time ever having sex was amazing because of Ashley. This is something I will never forget and always remember. Ashley made me feel so special and so loved all night and every couple times I would orgasm she would ask if I was ok. I love her so much, I really think she is the one for me. 

**There it is, a SPASHLEY sex scene, let me know what you think. As always thanks for all the reviews so far! They are greatly appreciated. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning snuggled into Ashley's side like I did most mornings but this time was different, we were both still naked from the events the night before. I had an amazing night with the woman I love. I roll over in her arms to look at her. I move a piece of her out of her face so I can look at my beautiful girlfriend. I love watching her sleep she always looks so peaceful.

"It's kinda hard to sleep when someone is staring at you"

"Oh is that so? Well maybe I want you awake"

"What if I'm not ready to be awake?"

"Then I guess you will be miss out on showering with me"

"Ok I'm up"

She was out of bed and in the bathroom before I even took the covers off my body.

"You coming baby?"

Just then I heard the water from the shower turn on. Guess she is eager to get in that shower. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to find Ashley brushing her teeth while the water was heating up. I walked up next to her and grabbed my toothbrush that was laying there and started brushing my own teeth. Ashley of course got done before me, kissed my neck and got in the shower. A few seconds later I was in the shower with her. When I got in there she had her back to me letting the water run on her face and down her body.

"Morning baby"

"Morning sexy"

We washed each other's bodies and let hands roam exploring more of the parts that were explored last night but with a little more vision this time. I had Ashley pushed up against the wall with my mouth on her nipple on sucking on it making her moan. She suddenly turned us around making me the one being pushed up against the wall with her mouth hot on my neck. I just as I was getting into the feeling of her mouth on my neck, I felt her hand sneak it's way down to my heated core. Just as her hand got where I wanted her most, she took my nipple in her mouth while shoving 2 fingers inside me. I was moaning and squirming against the shower wall. We had yet to actually shower because as soon as I got in here she was all over me. My hands were gripping her hair and pulling it making her moan while she switched to my other nipple to pay attention to it as well. I was so close to cuming when she suddenly withdrew her mouth from my nipple and removed her fingers from my pussy. Just as I was going to open my mouth to protest I felt her tongue licking up my clit.

"Oh my fucking god, that feels amazing"

She continued sucking on my clit as she entered me again with 3 fingers this time. She started thrusting hard into and sucking my clit even harder. I was getting so close to falling over that edge that I so desperately wanted to fall over, only because I knew Ashley was going to be at the bottom to catch me. And that she was. She stayed down cleaning me up as I rode out my orgasm then slowly made her way up to my lips kissing them.

"I think I just fell in love with showers."

"Oh yea and why is that?"

"Because no matter what shower I'm in, I'm always going to think about you in the shower."

"Hmmm, that's a good reason"

"Mmmmhmmm" I said kissing her.

"The hot water is starting to go we should shower and then get out."

"Ok" I soaped up my cloth and started washing my body when Ashley took it out of my hands.

"Allow me" I wasn't going to complain. She was washing my body and massaging it at the same time, who was I to complain. When she was satisfied that my body was clean she pushed me under the water and helped me rinse it off then grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and started washing my hair for me. Once she was finished with my hair I decided to return the favor and started washing her body then her hair. Once I was satisfied that she was clean she turned the water off and we got out. But then I realized something, I didn't get to returning the favor in the shower. I would so be taking care of that later.

"So when do we have to be out of this room?"

"Um… Yea… About that, we don't have to be out til noon tomorrow."

"Wait, you got us this room for the whole weekend?"

"Yea I wanted to be able to spend a whole weekend with you without any interruptions.

"Aw your so sweet and so romantic"

"I try. I mean I have never done anything like this before so I wasn't sure if it was enough or if it was too much"

"It's perfect. And you are amazing"

"You know, your pretty amazing too."

"I just need to text dad and let him know that I won't be coming home tonight."

"Don't worry you don't have to tell him, he kind of already knows"

"He does?"

"Yea when I went there to get some clothes for you I went a head and told him what I had planned and when he asked me how long I had the room I went ahead and told him the whole weekend but it was going to be up to you whether we stayed the whole weekend or not. And um he kind of already knows that I was making it a "special" weekend for you."

"You mean he knows that we were going to have sex this weekend?"

"Um… Yea"

"Ok that's just weird that you would tell my dad that"

"I didn't tell him, he told me"

"Ok now I'm confused"

"I went to your house to get your clothes and I told him that I wanted to do something special for you but didn't want you to know. As I was getting ready to leave he told me to be gentle and not to hurt you. I turned around and asked him what he was talking about and he practically told I better be patient and make your first time special."

"It's really weird how well my dad knows what's going on"

"Yea your telling me"

"Well hey at least he loves you enough to be ok with it even when he knows."

"That's true. But anyway so he asked me what I had planned so I told him that I booked this hotel room and everything. And yea"

"Wow. Well last night was very special to me Ash and I'm glad it was you I shared it with."

"Me too. I love you so much"

"I love you too. What do you say we get dressed and go get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me. You want to actually go out and eat or just order room service?"

"Hmm let's order room service and get in the hot tub"

"Sounds good to me. Why don't you go change and I will order the food"

"You mean I have to put my bathing suit on?"

"Yes but only because I don't want room service to see things that only my eyes should see"

"Ok good point but once he is gone then I say it's fair game."

"Your on"

I went into the bathroom and started changing while Ashley ordered room service. Once I was done changing I headed out onto the balcony and got in the hot tub while Ashley waited for room service to get here. It had been taking a while so I decided I was going to check on her. I got out of the hot tub but when I walked over to the sliding glass door I saw something that my made my heart drop. I saw Ashley standing there kissing Kelly…..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21

I can't believe what I am seeing especially after the night we just shared together. I stood there to frozen to move but after I saw what happened next, I'm glad that I didn't just rush in. Ashley stepped back and slapped Kelly across her face.

"You stupid bitch"

"Ow you slut that fucking hurt"

"Good now get the fuck out of my sight"

"You know you still want me. Although I am surprised, it's been 2 months and I haven't heard from you"

"And you never will. What do I have to do to get that through your head. I'm in love with my girlfriend and that's who I'm here with."

"Whatever you say. Call me later if you get bored, later babe"

"Don't fucking call me babe"

And with that Kelly walked out the room smirking as if she succeeded at something. But all she did was make Ashley and me mad.

"Baby? How long have you been standing there?"

"I was too love struck to realize that Ashley was standing right in front of me talking."

"Baby I don't know what you saw but I swear I didn't do anything. She kissed me. I swear."

"When did Ashley get in front of me? I guess I should say something because she looks like she is getting ready to cry"

"Baby, please… I'm sorry"

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry about, I saw the whole thing. I'll admit the first thing I saw was you guys kissing but I also you bitch slap her, which was great actually. And I head everything that was said. I love you Ash and I trust you"

"I love you baby and I'm sorry that Kelly keeps trying to get with me."

"It's not you're your fault though babe you have told her numerous times that your not interested she just can't take the hint."

"That's very true. I'm just so glad that you trust me."

"Of course I do baby! As long as you don't ever give me a reason not to, I will always trust you"

"Good"

"Now what do you say we eat some food and get in that hot tub?"

"Sounds like a great plan to me"

Ashley couldn't figure out what she was in the mood for so she ordered a little bit of everything. If your wondering if I'm worried about Kelly and Ashley well I'm not. I really do trust Ashley with everything I have. She has yet to give me a reason to not trust her. As far as Kelly, no I do not trust her. I think she is going to try and do everything in her power to get Ashley to cheat on me. She needs to back off though and realize that Ashley is a changed person and that she is a better person.

"You coming Spence?"

"Yea"

I walked out onto the balcony and climbed in the hot tub when I finally realized that Ashley wasn't wearing anything at all. I guess she figures that since our food is already here, clothes aren't necessary. That is absolutely fine by me though. However, I don't take mine off. I'm going to make Ashley work for it.

"Come here and kiss me"

"So demanding"

"Don't even act like you don't want to kiss me because you know you do"

"I don't know if I want to I mean who knows what kind of germs and diseases you just got from kissing Kelly"

"Well fine then I'm going to rinse my mouth out with some bleach if that's what it's going to take for you to kiss me."

"No just brush you teeth and I will be happy"

So started getting out of the hot tub, I guess she thought I was serious when I wasn't. So I grab her wrist and pull her back into the hot tub kissing her as she sits down.

"I was just kidding"

"Good because I really didn't want to have to wait another 60 seconds to kiss you"

I didn't even have time to respond to that before her lips were back on mine again. She moved her lips from mine and to my neck biting and sucking, marking me in different places like she was marking her territory. It was fine by me because every inch of me belonged to her and that's the way I wanted it. Her hands were resting on my thighs teasing me but I was ready for them to be in other places. I think she was starting to get the hint of what I really wanted because she started smirking and then I felt her hand moving closer to where I really wanted her.

"Ash please don't tease me, I want you inside me"

"Now who's the demanding one?"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Yes ma'am"

She started kissing me again but more passionately this time. I didn't even notice that her hand had made it's way to my hot, wet center until I felt her enter me with 2 fingers making me moan and squirm against her. While continuing to kiss me she started moving her fingers in and out of at a fast rate and at some point she added a 3rd finger which made it feel more amazing. She moved her lips and started kissing her way down my neck to my boobs taking my right nipple in her mouth. If there was anyone out on there balcony right now I know they could hear me moaning, I was that loud. After Ashley felt she paid enough attention to my right nipple she moved to my left showing the same amount of attention before moving her lips down the bottom of my rib cage. I figured she was going to stop there considering she was hitting the water but I was dead wrong. She looked me straight in the eye and got this evil smirk on her face then took a deep breath and went under water. Didn't take long to figure out what she was doing because I suddenly felt her tongue on my clit sucking, licking and biting. This was extremely hot, having her eat my pussy while under water in the hot tub. I don't know how long she can hold her breath I just hope it's long enough. Oh yea did I forget to mention my bikini was never removed. So she is completely naked while my bikini was moved to rest under my boobs and her hands moved my bottoms aside to give her access. She had been under water for a few seconds and doesn't seem to be coming up anytime soon. She as I'm getting ready to fall over the edge she comes up for air. That is so wrong and I think she knows what she just did but like always before I have the chance to say she has 3 fingers shoved in me pumping hard while her mouth immediately goes to work on my neck. It doesn't take long for my orgasm to hit me because I was already almost there when she was under water. She continues to slowly pump her fingers in and out of me as I come down from my climax, now I just can't wait to return the favor to her.

I flip us around in the hot tub so that I am in control now. Neither of us have said a word but words aren't needed right now. I started by kissing her on her mouth then working my lips to her neck while my hands were massaging her boobs making her nipples hard. Once I am satisfied I've paid enough attention to one boob I move to the other making sure to pay the same amount of attention. Once I have her nipples hard I start to slowly move my hand south, rubbing across her stomach making all her muscles tighten at my touch.

"Don't… Tease…"

I had her so worked up she could barely talk. I guess that's a good thing considering I've never been with anyone in any way that I am turning her on that much. I don't think about to long because I don't want to make her wait long. I immediately push 2 fingers inside her when my hand reaches her wet pussy.

"Oh god"

I continue kissing her neck making my down south. I don't know if I'm going to be able to stay under water longer but I am going to try. I really want to taste her again. As my mouth gets to the water I look at her while still pushing my fingers in and out of her, I take a deep breath and go under water immediately latching my mouth onto her clit. My fingers are still working hard inside curling every once in a while making her squirm. As I start licking and sucking harder I can hear her moaning my name and asking for more. I start needing air but I already know that when I go up it won't be for long I am going to grab a breath then come right back down. I can feel her getting close because her walls are starting to tighten around my fingers. Three more pumps with my fingers and a few more sucks on her clit send her over the edge. Her body starts shaking but I don't stop. I continue tasting her and feeling her but slowing my actions as she starts to come down from her orgasm. When I feel her body stop shaking I place one more gentle kiss on her clit and go back up for air and to kiss her.

I place a gentle kiss on her lips before resting my forehead against hers to catch my breath for a little bit. I don't think I have ever held my breath that long, even when I was into swimming when I was younger.

"You are so amazing"

"So are you Ash!"

We stayed in the hot tub just a little bit longer enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms. I could definitely spend the rest of my life like this, I just hope she feels the same way too…


	24. Author's Note 3

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my laptop kind of blew up and I haven't had the money to get it fixed but hopefully you guys will still be here when I can come back. I'm borrowing a computer for a little and I'm hoping I will be able to do some writing and get you guys an update! Thanks to everyone reading my story and thanks for all the reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 22

Once we got done in the hot tub we went inside and changed into something comfortable. Ashley packed enough clothes for me to stay here for a week. Her excuse was because she wasn't sure what I would want to wear and she didn't want me uncomfortable and didn't know what we might get into so she packed a little bit of everything. I put on some boy shorts and a wife beater and so did Ashley. We crawled in bed and turned on the tv to put a movie on and take a nap. We were talking earlier just before we got out of the hot tub about possibly going out to a club tonight to go dancing. I want to be all rested up just in case we do decide to go. I think it would be fun to go out dancing.

I wake up and look at the clock, 5:43 pm, we have been sleeping for almost 5 hrs. That's enough time to be rested right? Guess that doesn't matter because Ashley stirring beside me.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey babe"

"What time is it?"

"5:44"

"Hmmm ok I'm going back to sleep"

"Go ahead but I can't sleep no more"

"Ok I'll get up and we'll go do something"

"You don't have to get up, sleep if you want"

"No I want to be with you and if that means getting up then I'm getting up. Besides if I sleep too much I will turn into a bitch and I really don't want that tonight"

"Well if you'll turn into a bitch then yes get up and let's go do something. I definitely don't want to spend the evening with a bitchy girlfriend that is too bitchy for sex."

"Well I'm never too bitchy for sex" she said smirking.

"You might not be but if your bitchy then that will put me in a bad mood and I doubt I will want to have sex and I really don't want to find out so let's go"

"Yes ma'am"

We got up and got dressed figured we would just go for a walk for a little while, there is a really nice park just down the road. We got to the park and sat down on one of the benches watching everyone that was at the park. There were mothers and fathers playing with their children on the playground, people out jogging, people laying down reading, people playing with their dogs, it really was kind of cool to watch. It made me think, where will I be in 5 or 10 years.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Mmmm nothing"

"I so don't believe you"

"Just sitting here watching all these families enjoying the day together."

"Yea makes me wonder if I will ever have a family like that one day"

"Do you want kids one day?" I asked hesitantly. We know we love each other and we have discussed where we want our futures to go but never about kids.

"Well honestly, I never really wanted kids…."

"Oh"

"But that was because I never met someone that I could spend the rest of my life with. Honestly, sitting here watching all these kids playing with their parents makes me wonder if that will be us in a couple years."

"You mean that?"

"Yea I really do. I love you Spence and when I look 50 years down the road, I see you there by my side. I just really hope you feel the same way and see the same thing."

"I do Ash. I never expected to move here meet someone 3 days later then fall in love with that person within a week of knowing her."

"I never thought I would be able to stop the life I once lived. I never thought I would be the type of person to fall in love and be in a committed relationship. I am so thankful that I met you and I really hope that I don't do anything to screw this up with you."

"Ash your not going to screw this up. Yes we will both make our mistakes but what is going to keep us together is working through them, together. Every time I tell you I love you, I mean every word of it and the meaning behind those 3 words."

"I love you so much Spence" I kissed her before she could say anything else. I know we are both so young and people are going to say that we don't know what the meaning of love is and that we don't know what we are going to want in ten years but I know I don't want to lose Ashley any time soon or ever for that matter.

"Spencer…"

"Ashley… Shut up"

"Ok"

And she did just that. She started kissing me more passionately trying to put all her emotions behind this kiss. I could feel everything she wanted me to feel and I was trying to make sure she felt the same things I felt.

**Sorry guys, I know this chapter is really short but I just wanted to get this up. I am back and should be updating more frequently. In case you didn't notice I also started a new story, Blue Eyed Angel. You should check it out and let me know what you think. As always thank you everyone for the reviews and for reading my story! Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter! ****J**


End file.
